El concurso
by MidorikoSakurada
Summary: mmm, bueno este es mi primer fic y decidí hacerlo de Princess Princess se trata de un concurso para el cual cambiará un poco el estilo de vida de las princesas trayendo a flote algunos profundos y ocultos sentimientos mutuos, asi que espero que guste y tambien espero sus reviews porfas a ver si algo no les gusto o si me ayudan a mejorar, espero lo disfruten, sayonara! ¿)
1. Chapter 1: Los sentimientos de Tooru

**Capitulo 1: Los sentimientos de Tooru**

-Yuujirou! Mikoto! Vamos chicos ya cámbiense! Vamos a llegar tarde y ya conocen la mirada asesina de Arisada kaichou además, Akira nos está esperando en la sala del Consejo de Estudiantes! Por favor dense prisa! – Dijo un Tooru muy atareado

-YUUJIROU! – Exclamaba la Princesa Kouno Tooru

-Perdona Tooru, es que este vestido que hizo Natashou sempai es realmente difícil de poner, sobre todo este cierre de aquí atrás, además creo que me queda chico – se quejaba Yuujirou

-Eso no puede ser Natashou sempai nos lo hace siempre a medida y tú lo sabes, es ajustado, nada mas – le explicaba Tooru a su hoy muy quejumbroso amigo

-Pero Tooru! Enserio, como hiciste tu para ponértelo? –

-No se Yuujirou solo me lo puse, tu también deberías intentarlo y dejar de quejarte tanto –

-Si ALGUIEN me ayudara me costaría menos trabajo y estaría realmente agradecido, mis dedos se están marcando, no dejaras que los dedos de una princesa se machaquen verdad que no Tooru? DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-SHHHHHHH! YA DEJA DE QUEJARTE, está bien, está bien, te ayudaré – dijo Tooru tomando el cierre de la espalda del vestido de su mejor amigo

En esta ocasión las tres Princesas iban igualmente uniformadas.

Los vestidos que llevábamos se parecían bastante a aquellos que las actrices, cantantes y artistas reconocidas lucían en las galas de premiación de Paris… con algunos detalles agregados por Natashou sempai que definían su toque personal e indicaban tanto tendencia como suntuosidad en sus diseños y le daban ese brillo y ese matiz propio de los cuentos de hadas. Definitivamente hacia los vestidos y trajes más exquisitos que cualquier sastre de reina.

El roce de los delicados dedos de Tooru contra la piel de Yuujirou pareció sobresaltar a este

-Ahh –

-Que sucede Yuujirou? –

-Nada es solo que tu piel está muy fría – dijo Yuujirou dándose la vuelta para acoger las frías manos de su amigo entre las suyas bien cálidas

-¿Mejor? – pregunto la Princesa del Oeste

-Hum… si gra … gracias Yuujirou – contesto ruborizado hasta las orejas Tooru y justo en ese momento entró Mikoto agitadísimo y con la ropa tironeada

-Emm interrumpo algo chicos? – dijo el recién llegado en forma burlona al ver a sus dos amigos tomados de las manos como a punto de hacer una promesa muy intima

-Ya dejen de esta coqueteando y apúrense, tenemos que irnos AHORA, Sakamoto-sama está siendo acosado por nuestra impuntualidad ya que se encuentra solo con Arisada kaichou, quien ya trato de asesinarme con la mirada… de nuevo cuando entre e interrumpí su "charla" con Sakamoto-sama y realmente no creo poder soportar otra de esas miradas por el día de hoy, asique PORFAVOR vámonos! – dijo un Mikoto muy alterado y ruborizado hasta las orejas por haber visto esa escena tan romántica a Tooru y Yuujirou en las mismas condiciones

Y dicho eso salieron las tres hermosas Princesas del Fujimori directo hacia la sala del Consejo de Estudiantes donde su amigo Akira Sakamoto los recibió con una expresión bastante rara, entre timidez y alegría, pero a las princesas no les pareció momento para preguntarle eso estando todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil observándolos. Asique se acomodaron en el sillón de siempre y esperaron a escuchar la propuesta que Arisada kaichou tenia para ellas.

-Buen día mis queridas Princesas – saludo Arisada kaichou mientras les repartía el cronograma de actividades

-Lo que tienen en las manos es el cronograma de actividades del concurso de la Academia Yamada al cual asistiremos y lo remarcado en rojo son las actividades a las cuales las princesas tendrán que concurrir o colaborar con ellas – anunció Arisada kaichou con una radiante sonrisa

-Club de teatro!? Coro!? – exclamo Mikoto que ya estaba en total desacuerdo con las actividades -No me digas que vamos a tener que actuar y cantar de vuelta! –

-¿Que les parece a ustedes? – pregunto Arisada a las otras dos princesas ignorando las quejas y gritos de Mikoto ya que era de esperarse que no le gustara la idea

-No esta tan mal – dijo Yuujirou

-Excepto la parte de cantar y bailar – dijo Tooru –Pero supongo que si ensayamos no tendría porque salir mal, excepto por la voz de Mikoto, ¿no es así? – agregó Tooru optimista

-Supongo que está bien – dijo Yuujirou –Nos esforzaremos verdad Mikoto? – añadió el pelinaranja dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia su amigo del pelo rosa el cual dejo de gritar cuando se percato de la amenaza silenciosa de la Princesa del Oeste

-Si eso es todo creo que nos retiramos para poder analizar el cronograma con calma – dijo Tooru levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta mientras Yuujirou lo seguía arrastrando detrás suyo al pobre de Mikoto que lloraba silenciosamente

-Ahh, Arisada kaichou, el cronograma indica que el concurso dura varios días debido a la cantidad de academias participantes y clubes en cada una – empezó a preguntar Yuujirou

-Si – afirmó Arisada

-Eso quiere decir que tendremos que ir varios días ¿verdad? , ¿Esta academia se encuentra lejos? Porque no la reconozco como una de la zona, además, vamos a volver aquí al final del día de actividades, ¿no es así? ¿O nos hospedaremos allá?

-Buena pregunta, casi me olvidaba; obviamente siendo tantos estudiantes de tantas academias participantes se hacía imposible ofrecer hospedaje a todos ellos por lo cual todas los alumnos regresaran a sus respectivas academias para concurrir al día siguiente de vuelta en un micro puesto a servicio por la Academia Yamada, pero, ya que nuestra academia tiene a nuestros preciados tesoros nuestras hermosas Princesas nos han ofrecido hospedaje para nuestros estudiantes, lo sé suena un poco injusto para los alumnos de las demás academias pero obviamente los estudiantes de la academia Yamada ansían conocer a nuestras bellísimas Princesas, como todo el mundo así es que nos han ofrecido esta oportunidad y la hemos aceptado para evitar la molestia de trasladar todo el equipo para el concurso todos los días ida y vuelta – les explicó Arisada kaichou

-Ajám, asique, ¿nos quedaremos allá?, genial – dijo Yuujirou

-Por supuesto que las Princesas tendrán sus habitaciones individuales con todas las comodidades – aclaró el presidente

-¿Individuales? – preguntó Tooru un poco removido por la idea de dormir sin Yuujirou en la cama de arriba

-Individuales, ¿no es genial? ¿Qué tengamos está muy buena oportunidad gracias a nuestras queridas Princesas? – dijo muy emocionado Arisada antes de empujar a las Princesas y a Sakamoto-sama hacia la puerta

-Las veremos después, a ti también Sakamoto-sama – saludo el presidente

-Bueno chicos ¿Qué les pareció? – pregunto muy intrigado Akira

-Por mi está bien – contesto el pelinaranja

-A mí también me parece bien, supongo que tendremos que esforzarnos un poco más que de costumbre… pero está bien – dijo la Princesa peliazul

-Y a ti que te parece Mikoto? – le pregunto Akira a un Mikoto todavía aturdido y lloroso

-Shihoudani-kun por favor ya suelta a Mikoto, el pobre esta en shock – le pidió el peliverde a Yuujirou quien obedeció soltándole la oreja al chico de pelo rosa –

-Definitivamente no voy a hacer eso, N-O D-E N-I-N-G-U-N-A M-A-N-E-R-A , NO VOY A VERSTIRME DE PRINCESA PARA CANTAR Y BAILAR DELANTE DE MILES DE ESTUDIANTES QUE NO CONOZCO! – Grito Mikoto corriendo en círculos y agarrándose el pelo con las dos manos todo rojo por el enojo y la incredulidad de que le estuvieran haciendo esto a él –DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! –

-Ya salió del shock - dijo Tooru

-Ya vámonos Mikoto, cuando lleguemos a los dormitorios podrás hablar con tu novia y contarle del lindo vestido con puntillas QUE SI TE VAS A PONER para el concurso – lo burló Yuujirou

-Porque siempre eres tan cruel conmigo, Shihoudani? – pregunto entre lagrimas de enojo y frustración la Princesa del Este

-Es sencillo, porque te odio – respondió Yuujirou con un aura negra a su alrededor

-Kouno! ya dile algo! –

-Ya cállate Mikoto porque me harás odiarte a mi también, dijo Tooru con la misma aura negra que Yuujirou mientras juntos se reían de la reacción del pobre de Mikoto

-Hasta mañana Akira! – saludaron al unísono Yuujirou y Tooru mientras Mikoto gritaba desesperado

-No me dejes morir SAKAMOTO-SAMAAAA! – siendo arrastrado de la oreja por Yuujirou Shihoudani-kun, la Princesa del Oeste

-Mikoto, recuerda que es broma – dijo Yuujirou mientras lo arrastraba hacia los P-ROOMS

-Hasta mañana chicos! Por favor no maten a Yutaka Mikoto-kun!

-Tranquilo Akira, lo mantendremos vivo hasta el concurso solo para que se ponga el vestido con puntillas y salude a su novia desde el escenario – dijo Tooru mientras Yuujirou y el se partían de la risa

-Kouno! Cuando te volviste tan cruel como Shihoudani? – exclamó Mikoto asombrado por la malicia que podía llegar a demostrar su amigo

-Siempre fui así solo que te mostraba mi lado más dulce – contesto Tooru con malicia

Después de dejar a Mikoto en su habitación Yuujirou y su amigo se dirigieron al suyo

-Oye Yuujirou, ¿qué piensas que le pudo haber pasado a Sakamoto-sama en el tiempo que nos ausentamos?

-No lo sé Tooru, ¿por qué de repente te acuerdas de eso?

-Es que me llamo la atención su expresión –

-A decir verdad yo también lo note un poco raro durante el transcurso de la reunión pero… no se que le puede haber pasado, aunque considerando lo que dijo Mikoto cuando vino a buscarnos debe de ser algo relacionado con Arisada kaichou – respondió Yuujirou

-Tienes razón, para mí algo pasa entre esos dos, siempre son tan

sospechosos –

-Si, a mí también me pareció que tienen algún asunto entre ellos –

opinó Yuujirou

-Y, Yuujirou, dime, ¿qué te pareció lo de la propuesta? – preguntó Tooru, aunque lo que en verdad quería preguntarle a su amigo era si le había agradado la idea de los cuartos individuales, parece una tontería, por eso no se animó a preguntárselo, pero ese era el tema que más le importaba a Tooru, la compañía de su mejor amigo, con el cual compartía cada día y noche que pasaba, cada obstáculo y cada logro, cada lagrima y cada sonrisa, aquel que le daba la seguridad de que todo iba a salir bien con quien siempre contaba y con quien sabia que teniéndolo a su lado podía enfrentar todos los males del mundo, porque él era su razón para vivir, el amor que sentía hacia aquella persona era incomparable e invencible, había credo un lazo mágico e increíble entre los dos el cual no podía ser roto ni lastimado por nadie sino por ellos mismos el cual le daba fuerzas cada día para levantarse con ganas de ver la hermosa sonrisa de su compañero de cuarto, compadre, amigo y por ultimo y no menos importante, amor de su vida.

Por supuesto que todo esto nunca se lo había mencionado ni mínimamente, ya que tenía miedo a no ser correspondido, aunque él sentía que había una conexión que era mayor a la que compartirían unos simples mejores amigos, y no se equivocaba…

-Por mi está bien, lo difícil va a ser obligar a Mikoto a cantar y bailar de nuevo – dijo Yuujirou – aunque… -

-¿Qué? –

-Nada, solo espero que sean unas lindas habitaciones, … es que … esto … no me siento muy cómodo quedándome a dormir en un lugar del cual no conozco absolutamente nada y no se … es que … no estoy acostumbrado a ser un inquilino … -

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, eres un gatito de costumbre… aunque, sabes que estaré cerca por si necesitas algo, ¿verdad? –

-Tooru, ¿estás coqueteando conmigo? –

-N … no … par … para nada, es, solo, … solo quería que … que lo supieras, que, … – dijo Tooru ruborizado hasta las orejas mientras Yuujirou soltaba una pequeña risita al oír como tartamudeaba su amigo

-siempre puedes contar conmigo, Yuujirou, para lo que quieras – dijo finalmente Tooru

-Eso ya lo sé, y quiero que tengas presente que tú también puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Tooru – en ese momento sus miradas hasta ahora apartadas por la timidez que provocaba el decir aquellas palabras por la intensidad de los sentimientos que transmitían se cruzaron y se quedaron observándose fijamente por un momento que a ellos les pareció eterno y luego apartaron las miradas rápidamente, ruborizados y luego para pasar el momento incomodo;

-Y, también quiero que sepas… que hablas como mi enamorado jajajajaja – se burlaba Yuujirou con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver a Tooru en sus labios mientras este pensaba que, … en verdad, era su enamorado…

-Buenas noches Tooru – saludo Yuujirou todavía riendo

-Buenas noches Yuujirou – respondió Tooru dulcemente


	2. Chapter 2: El sueño de Tooru

Capitulo 2: El descuido de Akira-kun y el sueño de Tooru

-Buen día Tooru! – lo saludo su amigo Yuujirou con una radiante sonrisa en la cara –hoy fuiste tú el que se quedo dormido!, jajajaja –

-Humm… Buen dia Yuujirou,… dormiste muy bien, no? – pregunto Tooru

-Sí, tuve un sueño muy bonito y el mejor despertar, ¿por qué preguntas? –

-Es que se te ve aún mas radiante que de costumbre –

-Jajajaja gracias Tooru – contesto el pelinaranja regalándole otra de sus hermosas sonrisas mientras se terminaba de vestir y se sentaba al lado de su amigo aun tirado en la cama

-Tooru… - dijo Yuu-chan inclinándose hacia su amigo

-¿Si? – respondió Tooru un poco extrañado por la posición del pelinaranja

-Nada, nada, todavía estoy un poco dormido, no me hagas caso, jajaja – dijo Yuujirou entre confundido y sorprendido por lo que había estado a punto de hacer

-Bueno si no pasa nada, va a ser mejor que vallamos con Akira y veamos qué podemos hacer para ayudar.

-Sí, que suerte que hoy no hay clases, porque serian una verdadera molestia, ya, vístete

-Si –

Una vez listas las dos Princesas que compartían dormitorio salieron a encontrarse con su amigo, también Princesa Mikoto Yutaka-kun, y juntos se fueron a encontrar con Akira

-Hola Akira! – saludaron las Princesas

-Hola chicos! – saludo Akira muy atareado

-Hay muchísimo trabajo por hacer ya que hay que cargar todas las exposiciones y equipos especiales que prepararon los clubes para este evento tan importante y no sabemos si tanto equipo va a caber en el micro así que estamos seleccionando lo más importante para ubicarlo en el micro primero – explico Akira

-Así es, Sakamoto-sama lo está haciendo muy bien, se toma el trabajo muy enserio, es un buen aprendiz -

-A Arisada Kaichou! … - protesto el ahora ruborizado muchachito de pelo verde

-Bueno, a trabajar mis queridas Princesas, el primer club es el de fotografía, ya que tienen más trabajo por sus pesadas y enormes exhibiciones de imágenes para el concurso, sigan detenidamente el pequeño compilado de instrucciones que les entregué ayer para guiarse mejor y … Sakamoto-sama por favor acompáñeme un segundo … -

-Chicos adelántense, los veré en un rato – dijo Akira Sakamoto

-Está bien – respondieron los chicos mientras Akira daba la vuelta y seguía al presidente

-¿Han notado lo colorado que se pone Sakamoto-sama cuando Arisada kaichou dice algo sobre el o cuando le habla? – pregunto a sus amigos Mikoto con cara de sospecha

-Es exactamente lo que íbamos a preguntarte – dijo Yuujirou

-Si, a ver si a ti te parecía lo mismo – agrego Tooru

-Pensamos que hay algo entre Akira y Arisada kaichou – dijo sin rodeos el pelinaranja

-A mí también me parece – reconoció Mikoto

Los tres amigos se quedaron callados un segundo, asimilando la posibilidad de que su amigo podría tener algún asunto más que el trabajo con el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, pero luego de un momento salieron de sus pensamientos para empezar a trabajar

-Yuujirou, Mikoto!, ayúdenme con este – exclamó Tooru quien empezaba a cargar una especie de gran oleo con una fotografía pegada encima de la tela

-PRINCESAS! – grito alguien a lo lejos

-PRINCESAAAAAAS!, YA DISEÑE SUS NUEVOS VESTIDOS, ESTA VEZ NOS ENFOCAREMOS EN LA DULZURA, PERO ME GUSTARIA QUE SOSTUVIERAN ESTOS ADORABLES PELUCHITOS PARA DARME MAS INSPIRACION PARA LOS ULTIMOS, PERO NO MENOS IMPORTANTES DETALLES! – era Natashou sempai que ahora estaba mas excitado que nunca debido al gran concurso para el cual había ayudado al club de costura con algunas ideas y consejos para sus diseños

Así las Princesas posaron para Natashou sempai y luego continuaron ayudando a los clubes.

Era ya la media tarde cuando se acerco la hora de partir y los estudiantes se fueron a empacar sus pertenencias para unos días, ya que la Academia Fujimori había recibido la oportunidad de alojarse en la Academia Yamada debido a que los estudiantes querían conocer a las Princesas y compartir algo de tiempo con ellas.

Las Princesas, impecables a la mañana, estaban tiradas en la cama, exhaustas, despeinadas y con el maquillaje corrido, pero tenían que volver a estar radiantes para cuando llegaran a la gran cena que daba comienzo al concurso de la Academia Yamada, estaban terminando de empacar sus cosas cuando alguien toca la puerta del P-Room

-Chicos! ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntaba Akira del otro lado de la puerta

-Adelante pasa Akira, está abierto! – contesto Yuujirou

-Hola chicos, el presidente me mando a confirmar si ya empacaron todo y si Natashou sempai les mostro los vestidos que usaran esta noche, el de la cena y el del baile, es que, estaba un poco atrasado por el…

-BAILE?! – dijeron los tres al unísono

-Sí, chicos, el baile que abre el concurso junto con la cena, para simbolizar una rivalidad y competencia sanas – explico Akira

-Akira, no nos habías dicho nada sobre un baile – respondió Tooru

-Sí, si se los dije, ayer, no recuerdan, cuando salimos de… - el peliverde dejo la frase inconclusa ya que recordó ayer cuando Arisada kaichou los había sacado a los cuatro de la oficina del Centro Estudiantil con la esperanza de que si era Akira el que les daba la noticia el sabría cómo controlarlos y no lo tomarían tan mal, pero se le había olvidado por completo ese recado ya que había muy distraído pensando en lo que había pasado con Arisada kaichou un rato antes

-Ahh … , perdón chicos, de veras lo siento, se suponía que debía decírselos ayer cuando salimos de la oficina del Centro Estudiantil pero me olvide por completo, lo siento mucho, enserio, disculpen mi descuido –

-Sakamoto-sama, siéntate – le indico Mikoto todavía al borde de las lagrimas por la terrible noticia al muchacho de pelo verde quien obedeció con una expresión que indicaba cautela

-Últimamente has estado con la cabeza en la luna todo el día, queremos saber la razón, aquí y ahora – Le dijo Yuujirou mirándolo fijamente

-Ahh, yo… esto… chicos, de verdad tengo que ir a hacer unos cuantos arreglos de último momento y ustedes tienen que terminar de empacar y de vestirse para irnos en media hora, ahora no tenemos tiempo, además, no es tan importante y yo… -

-AKIRA! - gritaron las tres Princesas juntas –Esto no va a quedar así, no vamos a dejártelo pasar, ¿entendiste? – amenazaron las princesas

-Sí, está bien, lo lamento de nuevo, acepten mis disculpas por favor y ahora con permiso, me retiro – hablo un muy acelerado Akira bajo la mirada asesina de las tres Princesas del Fujimori

-Mikoto, parece que vas a tener que bailar jajaja, ya te quiero ver con tacones aguja bailando con los seis mil alumno del concurso jajajaja! , como me voy a divertir – dijo Yuujirou muy contento de ver a su amigo pelirosa metido en un aprieto

-Shihoudani, porque siempre eres tan malo conmigo? – le reprochó Mikoto al pelinaranja

-No es obvio?, porque te odio –

-AHHHHHHHH! – la reacción de Mikoto les hizo mucha gracia a Yuujirou y a Tooru que se retorcían y lloraban de la risa tirados en el suelo

-¿Tengo que aclararte que es broma cada vez que lo digo? – exclamo Yuujirou secándose las lagrimas

-Si Mikoto tu sabes que te queremos mucho – trato de ayudar Tooru lo que solo sirvió para empeorar las cosas ya que sus palabras lograron tentar al pelinaranja que estallo en carcajadas y lagrimas nuevamente. El ver a su amigo revolcándose en el piso con semejante expresión hizo mucha gracia al peliazul quien también rompió a reír a grandes carcajadas solo ayudando a bajar el ya miserable animo de Mikoto a quien ahora se le sumaba la duda de si sus amigos lo querían o no.

En cuanto Yuujirou pudo ponerse en pie y aguantar tres segundos sin derramar lagrimas (lo cual cada vez que pasaba ayudaba a que Mikoto se deprimiera mas) las princesas se dispusieron a terminar con sus preparativos para ir a ver a Natashou sempai quien tenía que darles los vestidos para la gala que tenían por delante

-Listo, ya terminé aquí, tú como vas Yuujirou – le preguntó Tooru a su amigo que estaba tirado en la cama leyendo una revista con mucho rosa en la portada

-Solo te estaba esperando, yo no empaco tanto – dijo la Princesa del Oeste sin desviar su atención de la revista que tenía en la mano señalando con un dedo todo el equipaje de su amigo

-Que, ¿acaso te mudas Tooru? – Preguntó el pelinaranja haciéndole burla a su amigo –¿Vas a dejarme aquí solito y sin compañía para que el demonio de Mikoto me maltrate y abuse de mi? – se victimizó Yuujirou

-Emm, Yuujirou, creo que tu maltratas a Mikoto y abusas de él… - dijo Tooru disfrutando ver como se victimizaba su amigo, ya que actuaba muy bien y le daba un aire antinaturalmente hermoso de Princesa en apuros que a Tooru lo volvía loco y tratando de imaginar sin éxito a Mikoto maltratando a Yuujirou

-Ay, Tooru, ya te lo había dicho antes, no puedo evitar meterme con él – explico el pelinaranja ya hablando en serio

-Créeme lo sé – contesto Tooru con una expresión que acompañaba un "no me digas" implícito que Yuujirou entendió perfectamente por la mirada de su amigo

-Oye, Tooru –

-¿Si? –

-Ya deja de mirarme – reprochó Yuujirou a su amigo mientras se cambiaba la ropa para ir a ver a Natashou sempai

-No te estoy mirando Yuujirou, no seas perseguido – contesto su amigo

-Si me estas mirando, ¿no te dije ya que siento cuando las personas me miran, aunque este de espaldas a ellas? –

-Bueno, pues… si, … creo q … -

-O … ¿es que tanto me deseas … – inquirió Yuujirou en tono seductor tumbando a su amigo en la litera de abajo quedando sobre él con sus cinturas al mismo nivel y con las rodillas a cada lado del torso de Tooru, agarrándolo de la remera con la mano para luego acercar sus labios a los del peliazul –Tooru?, ¿eh?, ¿por qué siempre me miras cuando me cambio, por qué siempre me sonríes tan gentilmente, por qué te preocupas tanto por mi, por qué siempre me cuidas como ningún otro, por qué siempre me das consejos, me ayudas en lo que sea, me apoyas y me defiendes?, ¿Por qué, por qué lo haces Tooru?, ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?, ¿Qué no noto todo lo que haces por mi?, ¿cómo te distraes cuando sonrío, cuando río?, ¿acaso crees que lo ignoro, ¿cómo te distraes cuando estás conmigo, cuando te hablo?, ¿Cuándo te quedas con la cabeza en la luna mirándome y no dices nada porque no hace falta?, ¿porque sin palabras se entiende todo?, porque yo entiendo lo que sientes por mi sin que me lo digas, porque tú también entiendes lo que yo siento por ti sin que te lo diga, sobran palabras, no son necesarias, ¿tu realmente crees que ignoro que con solo una mirada podemos transmitirnos todo el amor que sentimos?, ¿Qué ignoro que con solo una mirada puedo mostrarte el contenido de mi corazón?, ¿crees que no lo sé?, ¿Qué no siento lo mismo?, ¿de verdad crees que no me pasan cosas contigo Tooru?, bajo esta actitud despreocupada y distraída que tengo escondo un mundo de emociones, vivo fantaseando que algún día me lo digas, que me des una señal, algo para afirmar lo que ya los dos sabemos, lo que a los dos nos pasa, lo que no podemos poner en palabras porque no existen tales con tanta belleza, porque sobra con una mirada llena de amor para expresar todo eso que sentimos, las palabras se las lleva el viento, las miradas las guarda el corazón, Tooru, te amo y tú lo sabes, tú me amas y yo lo sé, afirmemos lo que es así y seamos felices, juntos, para siempre …


	3. Chapter 3: La desaparicion de Mikoto

Capitulo 3: La Academia Yamada y la desaparición de Mikoto

-Tooru, … Toooru!, TOORU! – gritaban Mikoto y Yuujirou ya vestidos de princesas y maquillados zarandeando al peliazul

-Tooru ya despierta, tienes que vestirte! – le decía la hermosa Princesa del Oeste sujetando las manos del peliazul y tirando para que se levante de la cama

-¿Eh? – decía el peliazul confundido -¿Qué fue lo que paso, Yuujirou recuerdo que te estabas cambiando y luego tu, … tú estabas … - al ver la mirada sospechosa de sus amigos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir y mejor guardo silencio

-Tooru te quedaste dormido en no sé qué parte de la charla del equipaje, sabemos que estas agotado, todos lo estamos pero hay que seguir por un buen rato mas todavía y a la noche si, caeremos rendidos en nuestras camas –

Nuestras camas, nuestras camas, Tooru puso una mirada alarmada al recordar que esa noche no iban a dormir en el mismo cuarto como acostumbraban dormir, Yuujirou pareció darse cuenta también ya que añadió rápidamente

-Aunque, … todavía falta mucho rato para la noche, queda mucho tiempo – el peliazul se percato de que a su amigo tampoco le agradaba la idea de dormir en cuartos individuales que ni siquiera sabían si estaban cerca o no unos de los otros en una academia que no conocían con gente que no conocían rondando los alrededores.

Cuando las tres Princesas del Fujimori estuvieron listas y en todo su esplendor, agarraron sus valijas y subieron al micro que ya iba a partir.

Viajaron durante más o menos cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta llegar a un majestuoso y antiguo pero muy bien conservado edificio color azul como el cielo nocturno con unas enormes columnas doradas y un piso de mármol blanco muy brillante. En lo alto de las columnas había un lugar en el que se encontraban unas letras doradas muy hermosas y añejas las cuales formaban las palabras "Academia Yamada".

Más abajo colgando de dos columnas separadas por otras cuantas yacía un cartel que habían conseguido colgar los alumnos con una leyenda que rezaba: "La Academia Yamada les da la bienvenida a todas las Academias participantes del gran concurso del cual es anfitriona"

El micro se detuvo detrás de otro que estaba frente a las grandes escaleras de mármol que daban lugar a un hall de entrada en cuyo final se encontraban las puertas doradas de la academia.

Tanto las escaleras como el hall estaban totalmente repletas de alumnos que sabían que en ese micro venían las legendarias y hermosísimas Princesas del Fujimori. Las Princesas bajaron del micro con diez guardias de cada lado, la multitud gritaba de la emoción y aclamaba sus nombres mientras rosas caian a sus pies

-Mikoto, como está tu nivel de acosamiento – se burlo Yuujirou –

- … Shihoudani… ¿acaso no tienes corazón?- dijo Mikoto que era el más acosado por los enloquecidos fans debido a que su tímida sonrisa era una invitación a abrazarlo, besarlo y abalanzársele encima, pues era tan tierno …

Yuujirou disfrutando de la desesperación de su amigo el pelirosa saludaba serenamente y con esa sonrisa imperturbable como una reina saluda a sus súbditos

-Verdaderamente, esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestros fans en el Fujimori… - dijo Tooru saludando simpática y dulcemente a sus los eufóricos estudiantes de la Academia Yamada

-Creo que para ser estudiantes de Elite como ellos, con una academia tan enorme, antigua y majestuosa como esta están demasiado desesperados por la llegada de algo tan común como tres lindos estudiantes de una academia, de elite, pero bastante lejana, no, Tooru?

-Sí, parecen demasiado desesperados, eso les quita un poco esa cosa de gente súper refinada que no muestra sus emociones y siempre se comporta terriblemente formal, me agrada, los hace más humanos, mas informales, más gente común y corriente.

-Vamos, apurémonos, en menos de media hora comienza la "Gran Noche" – dijo Yuujirou apurando el paso, un poco para prepararse para la agotadora velada que tenían por delante y otro poco para sacar a Mikoto del apuro de los estudiantes acosadores que trataban de tocarlo Una vez que llegaron a sus habitaciones acordaron arreglarse todos en una sola habitación para poder ayudarse mutuamente y terminar más rápido, cada uno dejo su equipaje en su habitación, agarro sus maquillajes y se fue para la habitación de Yuujirou, contigua a la de sus dos amigos, las habitaciones eran de total lujo, estás debían de ser habitaciones de elite, por supuesto, pero aun así, era demasiada comodidad para una sola habitación, aun sorprendidos por la increíble belleza y confort de todo el lugar las Princesas se prepararon para luego bajar por las enormes escaleras centrales que llevaban al majestuoso comedor cuando se hizo la hora.

La noche abrió con la ubicación de todos en sus correspondientes mesas, la bienvenida a todas las academias presentes y por ultimo y lo que todo el mundo estaba esperando, la presentación oficial de las hermosísimas Princesas del Fujimori quienes pasaron al escenario para saludar primero a los miembros del Consejo de Estudiantes de la Academia Yamada y luego por supuesto a sus desenfrenados admiradores quienes arrojaban rosas y flores hermosas a sus pies mientras las bellísimas Princesas les obsequiaban con sus radiantes sonrisas de reina y sus besos y saludos con la mano.

Las princesas se quedaron a un costado del escenario con los principales miembros del Consejo de Estudiantes a su lado mientras el presidente de la Academia anfitriona decía unas palabras, cuando este acabó, les cedió con mucho gusto la palabra a las radiantes Princesas del Fujimori quienes dijeron que estaban muy contentas de estar en la Academia Yamada, de estar participando del concurso en los días venideros y que darían todo su esfuerzo sobre todo para disfrutar de las actividades del concurso y alentaron a todos los estudiantes a imitarlas, así fue como reforzaron y promovieron la sana competencia y rivalidad, el sentimiento de paz y unidad entre todos los estudiantes presentes a pesar de ser una competencia, todo un milagro lo que pudieron lograr las palabras de las Princesas; los estudiantes de distintas academias se abrazaban, reían y se sentaban juntos mientras compartían bebidas y bocadillos de las mesas repletas de ellos contra las dos paredes laterales del gran salón utilizado mitad para comedor mitad para centro de reunión y espectáculo, ya que arriba del escenario iban sucediéndose diferentes charlas, anuncios y presentaciones mientras se iban adelantando importantes detalles sobre el concurso para entretener a los expectantes estudiantes.

En un momento el presidente de Yamada cedió el turno de hablar a todos y cada uno de los presidentes de las academias invitadas, el ultimo en hablar fue Arisada kaichou en quien nadie había reparado, cuando este subió al escenario el salón se lleno de murmullos y estudiantes con los ojos abiertos como platos cuyas manos señalaban a Arisada y murmuraban algo ininteligiblemente bajito en el oído de sus compañeros también boquiabiertos shockeados y tan tartamudos que no podían ni contestar a sus compañeros ante el efecto que la belleza de Arisada kaichou ejercía sobre sus mentes y corazones, debido al terrible shock que causo el presidente de la Academia Fujimori gracias a su apariencia todo el mundo escucho con suma atención las palabras del hipnótico y hermosísimo chico ya que nadie podía salirse del trance.

Este efecto que Arisada kaichou logra sobre las personas era el mismo con el conseguía todo lo que quería ya fuera de las Princesas o de cualquier otra persona sin importar edad ni rango social, asi fuera un alumno o un rector

Cuando termino de hablar agradeció la oportunidad de que la Academia Fujimori pudiera formar parte de tan importante concurso y tras explicar un poco la tradición de las Princesas en el Fujimori dijo, "por supuesto que trajimos a nuestros preciados y hermosísimos tesoros con nosotros para que puedan verlas y admirarlas en estos días que dura este magnífico concurso que hoy da comienzo, a continuación giño un ojo, dijo "esforcemos mutuamente por favor" y puso una de sus encantadoras y destellantes sonrisas de puro orgullo de reina la cual cumplió la función de deshipnotizar a todos los estudiantes allí presentes que estallaron en aplausos y ovaciones dirigidas hacia el ex Princesa, actual presidente Arisada a la vez que le arrojaban algunas rosas que les habían quedado a su paso mientras el saludaba y repartía encantadoras, hermosas y radiantes sonrisas por doquier.

-Es increíble el efecto que sigue causando Arisada kaichou en las personas a pesar de no ser mas una Princesa – comentó un no muy sorprendido Mikoto

-Me gustaría ver las caras de los estudiantes si Arisada kaichou les mostrara su mirada asesina, no puedo ni imaginármelo, jajaja, morirían del miedo en el acto, jajaja – decía Yuujirou

-Sí, así de encantador como se ve puede ser una terrible amenaza, no se cómo engaña a todo el mundo – dijo Tooru observando como Arisada kaichou volvía a su lugar con el Consejo Estudiantil de Fujimori todavía engatusando a todo el mundo sonriendo con esa encantadora sonrisa

-Podrá engatusar a todo el mundo pero a mí no me engaña, yo conozco muy bien su lado endemoniado – decía Mikoto recordando las innumerables veces en que lo había forzado a hacer trabajo extra de Princesa usando esa terrible mirada suya que prometía desgracias y la cercana e inminente muerte si no obedecías sus "pedidos".

Las Princesas disfrutaron de una elegante cena charlando muy abiertamente con miembros de los Consejos Estudiantiles de todas y cada una de las academias presentes y también con varios alumnos destacados por lo que estuvieron de aquí para allá, entablando conversación con todo el mundo hasta la media noche, momento en el cual se abrió el baile con una exquisita primera pieza de vals, como siempre, el primero en salir a bailar fue Mikoto, obligado por el presidente de la Academia Sakurada, un chico muy guapo que aparentaba unos años menos, más bien parecía un estudiante de primer año que de tercero.

Inmediatamente después de la Princesa pelirosa fueron sacadas a bailar también las dos princesas peliazul y del Oeste por otros dos chicos muy guapos que apenas rozaban el suela e hicieron volar a las Princesas por sobre la pista con la delicadeza, suavidad y dulzura con la que se desplaza una pluma entre el viento

La noche se cerró con la ultima pista del baile, después de tres largas e interminables horas de haber bailado hasta con el último estudiante las Princesas se encontraban agotadas, rendidas y con los pies destruidos de tanto bailar sobre esos zapatos, así fue como Mikoto, llegado al punto de hartazgo no pudo aguantar hasta llegar a la habitación para quitarse aquellos odiosos, brillantes y retorcidos zapatos que lo habían torturado de la forma más cruel y el no quitárselos apenas pudiera significaba para Mikoto una conducta total y completamente masoquista y autodestructiva asique apenas las Princesas estuvieron fuera del salón se deshizo de ellos, aunque tuvo que arrastrarlos en la mano ya que tenia terminantemente prohibido abandonarlos

-Shihoudani, Tooru, ¿cómo pueden seguir caminando sobre esas cosas?, ¿cómo es que no se desmayan o mueren? – preguntaba Mikoto muy asombrado

-Es sencillo, nosotros somos hombres de verdad y cumplimos con nuestro deber por mas imposible que se nos presente, y no somos tan llorones ni quejicas como los mocosos como tu – dijo Yuujirou con malicia esperando ver la reacción desesperada de su amigo pelirosa preguntando si en verdad lo odia, solo que esta nunca llegó …

-Quizá tengas razón Shihoudani, quizá me quejo demasiado y soy un llorón – dijo Mikoto sin ninguna intención de defenderse ante el ataque del pelinaranja cuando estaban llegando a las habitaciones que les habían sido asignadas

-Emm,… Mikoto, sabes q… - atinó a decir Yuujirou pero la Princesa del Este lo cortó a la mitad

-Buenas Noches chicos – saludó deprimido el pelirosa antes de cerrar con un suave empujón la puerta de su habitación

-Mikoto! – llamó Yuujirou golpeando la puerta de su amigo –No me cierres la puerta en la cara pequeño mocoso – dijo Yuujirou quien no tenía mucho tacto para con Mikoto

-Yuujirou!, di algo con mas tacto!, esta vez sí lo ofendiste … - le reprochó Tooru

-Lo sé, lo sé, era lo que estaba por hacer – contesto la Princesa del Oeste – Mikoto – llamó en un tono más suave esta vez –Si no quieres no me abras pero solo quiero que sepas que lo que te digo, no lo digo enserio, siempre es en broma, es que, adoro ver tu cara de desesperación cuando te las digo –

-Yuujirou! – reprochó el peliazul

-Está bien, está bien, es que es la verdad –

-Mikoto, enserio, no te lo tomes a mal, tu sabes que no es esa mi intención, solo lo hago para divertirme, me gusta ponerte en apuros pero lo que digo no es enserio ni con malas intenciones, solo son unas cuantas bromas, perdona si te molestan pero, … por favor no te sientas mal, ni empieces a pensar cosas raras, discúlpame si esta vez te molestaron de más, que descanses Mikoto – concluyó su solitario discurso de disculpas el pelinaranja abandonando la puerta de su amigo y dirigiéndose a la suya propia junto con Tooru.

Cuando Yuujirou abrió esta, los dos entraron y se tiraron uno en el sofá y otro en el sillón color crema que había en esa especie de living

-Yuujirou… - empezó Tooru

-Ya sé – lo detuvo su amigo –Esta vez parece que sí se ofendió y es mi culpa, ya lo sé –

-Yo creo que más que ofendido parecía deprimido –

-Es posible, dado que no se defendió para nada y me dio la razón sin replicar cosa que nunca hace… AHHHHH que es lo que voy a hacer Tooru? – preguntó entre arrepentido y confundido Yuujirou

-Arreglar las cosas con Mikoto –

-Es que, recuérdalo, soy muy débil para estas cosas, adoro molestarlo, no sé como tener tacto con Mikoto, se me hace imposible – dijo un poco apenado su amigo

-Así como lo tienes conmigo debes aplicarlo a él, además, tu dijiste que los hombre cumplen con su deber por mas imposible que se les presente y este es tu deber como buen amigo que eres, Yuujirou –

-Tienes razón pero, es que, Tooru tu eres diferente, contigo es diferente, no puedo tener el mismo tacto contigo que con Mikoto porque… - se detuvo Yuujirou antes de decir algo que hiciera que su amigo pudiera descubrirlo y se enterase de lo que sentía desde ya hacía un buen tiempo

-Porque… - insinuó su amigo, demasiado tarde, ya lo había notado, el rubor que ascendió por la cara del pelinaranja cuando dejo inconclusa esa frase, ¿se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos también?

-Porque … no sé como hacerlo Tooru, contigo no bromeo así porque, no puedo, es decir, no me da ganas de bromear de esa forma contigo, esto es solo con él pues es él el que creció en una hermosa familia cálida y amorosa y siempre se sintió a gusto, es él quien nunca tuvo serios problemas, tú no tienes una vida tan agraciada, eres huérfano desde chiquito, acogido en una casa donde tu prima se obsesionó contigo y puedes darte la libertad de hacer lo que tú quieras con tu vida porque temes perder el lazo que tienes con tus tíos y tu prima que son la única familia que te queda en este mundo, tu historia, … es muy trágica Tooru, me compadezco de ti hasta el punto de querer protegerte, pero , Mikoto es diferente, por eso es así y por eso bromeo así con él, diciéndole mocoso, llorón y lo demás … no sé si me entiendes, pero … no son la misma persona para mi, … ni significan lo mismo … -

-Yuujirou … , ¿tú crees que lo que hago está mal?, ¿dejar de lado mis deseos para tratar de satisfacer los de la única familia que me queda?, respóndeme con sinceridad por favor – preguntó Tooru poniéndose a pensar si sus actos eran correctos o no tratando de evadir el terrible dolor que apuñalaba su alma en esos momentos para no quebrarse ante su amigo, cosa que nunca hacia ya que tenía que ser fuerte, y él lo sabía, ya que no se podía desmoronar, tenía que seguir adelante, por él, por sus tíos y por sus amigos ahora, qué pensaría Yuujirou si la persona que le da consejos ésta totalmente sumida en el dolor de su corazón, seguramente no lo escucharía y empezaría a retroceder en los avances que había tenido últimamente con su familia, pero aunque no lo hiciera, el solo hecho de que abandonara toda esperanza de que hay un camino, quizás no hacia atrás, pero si lo hay hacia adelante, de que hay que seguir con la cabeza en alto y siempre seguir caminando, de que después de caer siempre hay que levantarse, que nadie va a parar más allá del piso, si Yuujirou abandonaba esas esperanzas el corazón de Tooru desistiría, simplemente se rompería, viviría agonizando de tristeza ya que habría extinguido toda esperanza en la persona que iluminada sus ojos, su razón de ser, su mejor amigo Yuujirou. Esto era lo que él no se veía capaz de explicarle a su amigo por lo tanto evitaba quebrarse frente a él.

-Creo que tendrías que darte la oportunidad de ser libre Tooru, … de ser y hacer lo que quieras, por ti, haz algo por ti, creo que necesitas permitirte un poco de egoísmo y preguntarte que quieres hacer con la vida que te pertenece, de la que eres dueño … si tu familia te quiere te acompañará en lo que necesites hacer para estar bien, y créeme, ellos te quieren mucho – Yuujirou podía ver a través de Tooru, podía ver el dolor de su alma, las cadenas que la aprisionaban, podía ver cuán pesado el sufrimiento caía sobre su corazón, lo sentía como propio y de verdad lo lastimaba ver a su mejor amigo así, sufriendo de esa manera, realmente le dolía, como nada le había dolido jamás, sentía que el dolor y la inseguridad de la única pregunta sin responder, el ser libre o conservar el ultimo atisbo de una familia que alguna vez tuvo en este mundo le aplastaba el encarcelado y torturado corazón en llamas, y lo entendía, lo entendía desde el fondo de su alma, entendió cuando esas lagrimas calientes como el fuego que consumía lenta y tortuosamente su corazón en pena y dulces como su alma y todo su ser corrieron por su rostro el cual por vez primera reflejaba la verdad de su corazón, la desesperación de su alma como un espejo, esa desesperación por encontrar un camino que lo saque de aquella que sería su eterna celda si fracasaba en su única misión, la de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta, la única inseguridad que lo atormentaba cada día, que cruelmente cerraba su paso hacia algún futuro, la única duda que le impedía el seguir caminando hacia adelante como siempre lo había hecho.

-Tooru, no siempre tienes que ser tan fuerte, tú te guardas todo ese sufrimiento y eso no es bueno, de vez en cuando tienes que dejarlo salir, liberarlo para que abandone tu corazón, quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí, porque yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, para escucharte y si puedo aconsejarte lo haré, pero lo que es seguro es que te escucharé, te entenderé y te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, porque Tooru, … te quiero mucho, tú no sabes cuánto, no es algo que pueda transmitirte con palabras, porque estas no alcanzan, no hay tales que expresen esto que siento en el pecho, siento la necesidad de protegerte, en cuerpo y alma, con todo lo que soy, de todo lo que pueda lastimarte, hasta de ti mismo, por eso necesito que saques tu dolor, que lo expulses, como nuestro cuerpo expulsa el veneno que nos daña, lo que nos hace mal, necesito que lo saques, yo estaré aquí para ti, siempre que me necesites, te lo prometo – cuando Tooru levantó la vista más lagrimas se derramaron por su hermoso rostro, lagrimas cristalinas y brillantes bañadas en dolor y sufrimiento las cuales fueron secadas por las delicadas manos de Yuujirou quien al encontrar su mirada pudo ver en sus ojos las cadenas que mantenían prisionero su ser y quiso romperlas, destruirlas, ¿pero con qué? con amor, con todo el amor del mundo que tenia para quien era más importante en su vida, su amado Tooru, su razón de sonreír su bellísimo mejor amigo, la persona más hermosa que alguna vez haya conocido en la vida, con el corazón más puro y lleno de amor que alguna vez haya visto, el chico transferido a mitad de curso a la Academia Fujimori, la ultima y mas nueva Princesa, a quien quería mas en este mundo, hasta por sobre su propia vida, su amor, el amor de su vida.

-Tranquilo – dijo Yuujirou mientras delicadamente lo acunaba entre sus brazos, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre las suaves y finas hebras azuladas de su amigo, en ese preciso momento Tooru corrió su cabeza de debajo de la de Yuujirou para tomar su rostro entre sus manos

-Yuujirou, necesito que me prometas algo – le pidió su amigo con los ojos enrojecidos y todavía nublados por las cristalinas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus comisuras y se iban deslizando por su angelical rostro

-Necesito que me prometas que nunca dejarás de mirar hacia adelante, que nunca te rendirás, que nunca dejarás de caminar ni abandonarás una batalla, porque si eso pasa, moriría de angustia, mi corazón no será capaz de soportar tanto dolor, necesito que sepas que eres muy importante para mí y que no puedo verte sufrir, ¿entiendes eso? - preguntó Tooru a su amigo pelinaranja

-Lo entiendo porque me pasa exactamente lo mismo contigo Tooru, siento la necesidad de protegerte porque no puedo verte así… -

-Prométemelo, ahora –

-Te lo prometo, Tooru – y como para inmortalizar su promesa Yuujirou tomó coraje, se inclinó hacia Tooru, quien todavía sostenía el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos y selló sus labios contra los de su amigo en un tierno y corto pero sentido beso que duro apenas unos segundos, al separar sus labios de los húmedos y cálidos labios del peliazul la Princesa del Oeste apoyo un dedo sobre estos en señal de secreto

-Este será nuestro secreto – susurró Yuujirou muy suavemente en el oído de Tooru.

Y así y en esa posición fue como las dos Princesas se quedaron dormidas.


	4. Chapter 4: La búsqueda del pelirosa

Capitulo 4: La búsqueda del pelirosa y la desesperación de la Princesa del Oeste

Al llegar la mañana…

-Yuujirou! – las Princesas se despertaron sobresaltadas, alguien gritaba del otro lado de la puerta, una voz conocida…

-Yuujirou!, ¿estás ahí?, ya despierta!, Tooru no está en su habitación ni tampoco Yataka-kun – la voz familiar pertenecía a Akira Sakamoto, su amigo

-Yuujirou, si no abres tendré que hacerlo yo! – exclamaba Akira ya entrando en la desesperación.

Cuando Akira Sakamoto pronunció esas palabras las dos Princesas se pararon de golpe y corrieron hacia la puerta, pues no querían que Akira los viera en la posición en la que habían quedado dormidos anoche, pues, después de todo, ese era su secreto y lo defenderían mientras pudieran.

Yuujirou abrió la puerta alarmado

-COMO QUE MIKOTO NO ESTA?! – casi gritó el pelinaranja

-Yuujirou! Qué suerte, al menos tú estás bien, ¿sabes dónde pueden estar Yutaka-kun y Toor… -

-Akira, que pasó con Mikoto, como que no está?! – lo interrumpió Tooru

-AHH!, Tooru, ¿qué hacen los dos aquí? Y … ¿por qué tienes el delineador corrido con lagrimas? ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Akira ahora preocupadísimo por su amigo

-Emmm … - empezó Tooru bajo la alarmadísima mirada del pelinaranja – es que … anoche … -

-anoche le pedí a Tooru que me ayudara a buscar mi uniforme y mientras lo buscábamos nos quedamos dormidos – se excusó por los dos Yuujirou

-Exacto, por eso aún estamos vestidos de Princesas – reforzó el peliazul

-Está bien, pero… ¿por qué tienes el delineador corrido en lágrimas Tooru?, por favor, dime si algo anda mal, sabes que puedes confiar en mi… - inquirió Akira

Ninguna de las dos Princesas se había dado cuenta de cómo se había corrido el delineador de los ojos de Tooru por culpa de las lagrimas derramadas anoche y tampoco se habían percatado de que esto los delataba.

-Es que… me … tropecé anoche buscando el libro de Yuujirou – explicó Tooru tan mal mentiroso como siempre

-¿No buscaban el uniforme de Yuujirou? – preguntó Akira mirándolos con desconfianza, pues, los había pillado en falso

-Bueno si, es que, también buscábamos un libro – dijo Yuujirou tratando de sostener su excusa entre las miradas nerviosas que le lanzaba Tooru –Bueno, pero eso no importa, que pasó con Mikoto!? – dijo la Princesa del Oeste un poco por preocupación y otro poco para cambiar de tema

-No sé, no logramos encontrar a Yutaka-kun, tuvimos que entrar a su habitación con la copia de la llave porque no respondía a nuestros llamados pero cuando finalmente entramos, el cuarto estaba vacío, ¿ustedes saben dónde puede estar?, ¿alguna idea? – preguntó muy preocupado Akira –me desesperé cuando ninguno de ustedes contestaba porque pensé que algo grave había pasado, ahora estoy más tranquilo porque pude dar con ustedes pero … Yutaka-kun sigue sin aparecer –

-¿Dónde buscaron hasta ahora?, ¿hace cuanto se dieron cuenta de esto?, ¿Dónde, a qué hora y haciendo qué lo viste por última vez? – preguntaba desesperado Yuujirou

-Los últimos que lo vieron fueron ustedes, ¿no es así? Cuando volvían del gran salón, esa fue la última vez que alguien lo vio –

Yuujirou se volvió inmediatamente hacia Tooru con la mirada aterrada

-¿Crees que sea mi culpa? – preguntó muy afligido el pelinaranja a su amigo

-No lo sé, anoche enserio se sintió mal,… , de todas formas, hay que empezar a buscarlo, si tú fueras Mikoto donde te esconderías, a donde irías si quisieras estar solo o estuvieras apenado? –

-Ayyy Tooru, todo esto es mi culpa, no debí haberle dicho esas cosas, siempre me paso con él… en todo caso tendría que haberlo obligado a que aba la puerta y haberme disculpado con él – se lamentó Yuujirou con verdadero arrepentimiento

-Tranquilo, seguro lo encontraremos sano y salvo y entonces le pedirás disculpas, aunque, siempre lo haces, tendría que saber que es en broma – dijo Tooru extrañado

-Creo que lo sabe pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse identificado con algunas cosas y eso es lo que lo entristece, porque se lo toma todo muy enserio –

-Yuujirou… -

-No sabía que lo entendías tan bien… - dijo Tooru un poco sorprendido por el tacto que realmente podía llegar a tener hacia Mikoto, ese tacto que negaba tener hacia el pelirosa

-Chicos, ¿ustedes se pelearon con Yutaka-kun? – preguntó Akira para entender mejor la situación y tratar de llegar a alguna conclusión de adonde podría haber ido Mikoto y porque

-No, solo que Yuujirou le hizo otra de sus bromas y esta vez la tomo mal porque se fue bastante deprimido a dormir y ni siquiera se defendió, y eso es muy raro en él … - le explico Tooru al peliverde para que entendiera de que estaban hablando –Por eso Yuujirou se siente culpable … -

-Tranquilo Yuujirou, seguro que Mikoto sabe que o haces en broma, además, lo encontraremos pronto – aseguro Akira tratando de calmar la culpa del chico

-Vamos a buscarlo – fue lo único que pudo decir Yuujirou

Estuvieron toda la tarde buscándolo desde la gran terraza de la academia hasta el hall de entrada, los integrantes del Consejo estudiantil junto con Arisada kaichou se pusieron a buscarlo por los alrededores de la academia, por orden de Arisada no se difundió que faltaba una Princesa para no perturbar a los clubes, ese dia los tesoros del Fujimori no pudieron participar de las actividades de aquellos.

Ya estaba cayendo la noche y el cielo estaba nublado, decían que pronto iba a llover y Yuujirou empezó a caer en la desesperación

-Tooru, ¿aun no lo encontraron?, se está haciendo de noche y no sabemos donde esta!, no puede dormir a la intemperie, no lo habrán secuestrado ¿no?, ¿tú qué crees?, ¿estará bien? – preguntaba a su amigo totalmente fuera de sí Yuujirou mientras buscaba en lugares ridículos donde de ninguna manera podía estar Mikoto como por ejemplo debajo de los almohadones del sillón de su habitación o entre las cortinas –

En ese momento Tooru intervino

-Yuujirou! – llamó su amigo mientras lo agarraba de los hombros para que deje de revolver almohadones

-Tranquilo, salgamos nosotros dos a buscarlo, de seguro lo encontraremos, después de todo, nosotros conocemos mejor a Mikoto que todos los demás – sugirió el peliazul

-Está bien, vamos – dijo todavía muy inquieta la Princesa del Oeste

-Está bien, pero por favor tranquilízate – le rogo Tooru al pelinaranja

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE CUANDO UNO DE NUESTROS MEJORES AMIGOS ESTA DESAPARECIDO POR MI CULPA!? – gritaba totalmente fuera de sí y echándose a llorar mientras se desmoronaba hasta llegar al piso

-Yuujirou no es tu culpa, te entiendo pero siempre le aclaras a Mikoto que es broma, él lo sabe de sobra – trató de tranquilizarlo Tooru mientras secaba las lagrimas del rostro de su mejor amigo y amor secreto y lo levantaba suavemente del suelo entre sus brazos

-Llorar no me servirá de nada, si algo le pasa a Mikoto no podré vivir en paz así que vayamos a buscarlo en este mismo instante – dijo Yuujirou tratando de detener las lagrimas que brotaban como cataratas de sus ojos sin mucho éxito –bájame Tooru, no soy una donce… - el pelinaranja no tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración cuando Tooru selló sus labios con los de la Princesa del Oeste ahora en brazos de su amado peliazul.

Esta vez el beso fue muy intenso y más largo que el anterior. Al sentir aquellos cálidos y húmedos labios que le hacían olvidar el mundo Yuujirou sintió la necesidad de tener más, tenia sed de aquellos hermoso y suaves labios que acariciaban sutil y delicadamente los suyos así que envolvió el cuello de su Tooru con sus brazos besándolo con más intensidad hasta terminar entrelazando sus lenguas apasionadamente hasta que escucharon unos ruidos que les parecieron pasos, aunque muy suaves y se detuvieron.

Tooru se inclinó y le susurró al oído a su amor de cabellos naranjas para que solo él pudiera escuchar sus palabras

-Eres tan hermoso – esas palabras mágicas hicieron que Yuujirou se sonrojara un poco y dijera:

-Vamos a buscar a Mikoto -


	5. Chapter 5: Las lagrimas de Shihoudani

Capitulo 5: Las lágrimas de Yuujirou Shihoudani

-Mikoto! –

-Mikoto! – lo llamaban sus amigos

Ya era noche cerrada cuando Yuujirou dio con el desaparecido

-MIKOTO! ¿Dónde te metiste? te estuvimos buscando todo el día, que se supone que estabas hacie… - Yuujirou no pudo terminar la frase porque se le quebró la voz y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras corría a abrazar a su amigo pelirosa

-Eres un idiota donde te habías metido, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?, ¿nadie te hizo nada malo? Preguntaba desesperado el pelinaranja cuyo instinto maternal había despertado en su interior sujetando con fuerza el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos para luego apoyarlo contra su pecho abrazándolo en forma muy maternal y tierna sobre todo para ser Yuujirou.

-Shihoudani tu… ¿estabas preocupado por mi? – preguntó un poco shockeado Mikoto

-¿Pero qué idioteces estás diciendo?, por supuesto que estaba preocupado por ti, desde anoche lo estoy! – le gritó la Princesa del Oeste mientras derramaba nuevas lagrimas sobre su amigo pelirosa

-Es que… en verdad creí que me odiabas Shihoudani … - dijo Mikoto un poco acongojado

-¿Es por lo que te dije ayer? ¿Por eso crees esas tonterías tan absurdas?

-Es porque siempre me dices la verdad muy directamente –

-Ah… te prometo que no lo haré mas si me prometes que no te volverás a ir de esta manera, EN DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTUVISTE TODO EL DIA?! NO SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE NOS TENIAS A TODOS, TEMIAMOS QUE ALGO MALO TE HUBIERA PASADO!, que acaso no lo entiendes, ¿que no nos quieres Mikoto? – dijo Yuujirou incapaz de contener una nueva catarata de lagrimas que irían a parar a la ropa y pelo de la Princesa de Este

-Que estás diciendo, si no los quisiera no me afectarían sus comentarios… además, no me escapé, solo quería tomar un poco de aire para pensar las cosas pero sin querer me perdí, después de mucho caminar por suerte encontré a una amable anciana que me trajo de vuelta, no quise preocuparlos chicos, lo lamento – dijo el pelirosa entre triste y arrepentido

-Bueno, lo importante es que ahora estamos todos bien y a salvo, voy a avisarle a Akira y a Arisada kaichou y los chicos del Consejo Estudiantil que ya te encontramos – dijo Tooru

-Sí, va hip vamos tod hip os mej hip or – dijo el pelinaranja con hipo por el llanto

-Está bien Shihoudani, ya relájate – dijo Mikoto tratando de calmar el hipo de su amigo

Y así las tres hermosas Princesas de nuevo juntas fueron en busca de su amigo Akira y luego del presidente Arisada y los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil, luego de que Mikoto les explicara y se disculpara con todos ellos, él, Tooru, Yuujirou y Akira se fueron a descansar, el peliverde a su habitación que quedaba en la zona de los estudiantes de los clubes y Tooru, Yuujirou y Yutaka-kun a sus cuartos

-Ahhhh estoy agotado, debo haber caminado unas cincuenta cuadras en total, me duelen los pies y además odio dar excusas, me voy a dormir chicos, que descansen – saludo Mikoto

-Buenas noches Mikoto! – saludaron Tooru y Yuujirou al unísono luego este último se acerco rápidamente al pelirosa y tomó su cara entre sus manos de seda, y dijo

-Que no se te olvide que te quiero mucho Mikoto y Tooru y Akira también – dijo el pelinaranja casi en tono amenazador. Luego de esto le estampó un dulce beso en la mejilla derecha para después darse la vuelta hacia su habitación.

Mikoto entró rápido no sabiendo si prefería que Yuujirou lo burlase y molestase o que lo besase de esa forma tan melosa y un poco vergonzosa

-Tooru, hoy…, dormirás en… tu… habitación? – preguntó sonrojado y un poco avergonzado por esa pregunta Yuujirou cuando Mikoto ya había cerrado su puerta

-Creo que dejé mi valija en tu habitación,… podría… - dijo Tooru señalando la puerta de la habitación de Yuujirou quien sonrojadísimo como estaba la abrió, y cuando este cerró la puerta instintivamente los dos juntaron sus labios hambrientos de pasión, hambrientos de **esa pasión **que sentían cuando sus lenguas se juntaban en una apasionada y seductora danza.

Tooru empujó a Yuujirou contra la pared que seguramente compartía con su habitación y le sujetó las manos un poco más arriba que su cabeza y contra la pared con una mano para que no pudiera resistirse ni hacer nada y con la mano que le quedó empezó a acariciarle la cara y correrle el pelo de los ojos.

Sus cuerpos se rozaron, empezaron a acariciarse más, de a poco la mano derecha de Tooru bajaba por el pecho y el abdomen de su amigo hasta llegar a su cintura de donde lo envolvió dulce y firmemente con su brazo, Tooru tenía ese balance entre dulzura y seducción y fuerza y firmeza el cual resultaba muy atractivo para Yuujirou quien no esperaba que su amigo fuera tan predispuesto y dominador como estaba demostrando ser.

La temperatura de los dos ascendía abrumadoramente veloz.

Tooru liberó las muñecas de su amado de sus esposas de una mano solo para entrelazarlas las manos de él con las suyas y empujarlo hacia la cama para acabar uno arriba del otro, abajo Yuujirou arriba Tooru, quien no estaba ejerciendo peso alguno sobre aquella persona a la que amaba desde el fondo de su alma y con todo el corazón. Tooru empezó lentamente a besar y morder suave y seductoramente el cuello del pelinaranja, nunca mas colorado, quien gemia suavemente para luego empezar a desabrochar su camisa y continuar por su pecho bajando hacia su abdomen para luego bajar muy despacio el cierre del pantalón negro para finalmente terminar en el miembro de Yuujirou quien empezó a gemir mas fuerte y mas agudo mientras Tooru lo lamia, agarraba y tocaba. Cuando Tooru subió un poco más cerca del rostro de Yuujirou este agarró la camisa del peliazul y desabrochó los botones de un tirón provocando que saltaran un par de ellos hacia el suelo. También le desabrocho el cierre del pantalón para dejarlo solo en bóxer para después sujetar el rostro de Tooru entre sus manos, acercar sus labios a su oreja y susurrar sensual y provocadoramente…

**-**La noche es joven y estamos solos hasta que llegue la mañana, hazme tuyo Tooru – para luego lamer y morder suavemente su oreja

Luego de eso empezó a descender por el cuello de Tooru besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo para continuar por su pecho, torso y llegar a su miembro también y hacer lo suyo con él, Tooru había quedado debajo de un muy encendido Yuujirou quien le estaba subiendo la temperatura de una forma tan desmesuradamente rápida que llegó a su límite, cuando Yuujirou comenzó a subir hacia el rostro de Tooru este lo agarró y lo colocó debajo suyo de nuevo para abrirle las piernas, poner una mano en cada lado de la cabeza del pelinaranja y decirle

-Estoy en mi limite por tu culpa, hazte responsable por cómo me haces sentir con tus sexys caricias, ya no aguanto más, te deseo, demasiado para poder contenerme, así que Yuujirou, mi amor, te haré mío ahora mismo así es que prepárate – le dijo muy agitado el peliazul

Tooru introdujo su miembro en la cavidad de la Princesa del Oeste totalmente fuera de sí por el dolor (cuya sensación provocó el derrame de varias lágrimas que rodaron por las mejillas de Yuujirou) cuyo lugar sería luego tomado por un placer de otro mundo que aquellos niños pelinaraja y peliazul conocían juntos por vez primera

-AHHHHHHHHHH AHHhhh, NHhhhh Ahhhh Tooru, no pue… do mas ahhhh! –

-Nhhhh ahhh, ahh, mnhh Yuu… ji… rou nhhhhh ahhhh –

-Me corro! – dijo mitad exclamación mitad gemido muy excitado el pelinaranja

Entre gemidos y exclamaciones de sus nombres Tooru sacó su miembro de dentro de Yuujirou para correrse también

Luego de que los dos chicos perdieran la virginidad juntos y probaran ese placer que no pertenece a este mundo y que ahora formaba parte de su mundo, aquel que los dos compartían, un muy intimo y privado mundo del que nadie tenia conocimiento, todo para ellos que se tenían el uno al otro ya que eso era todo lo que necesitaban para seguir viviendo, estaban agotados y sin aliento por todo lo que se hicieron el uno al otro, sobre todo Tooru ya que fue él quien se encargo de despojar suave pero apasionadamente a Yuujirou de su virginidad para siempre.

Los dos se durmieron abrazándose, como si Tooru estuviera protegiendo a Yuujirou ya que este se encontraba envuelto entre los brazos del peliazul y sus piernas era rodeadas por este también, el abdomen de la Princesa del Oeste también se encontraba tiernamente acomodado entre los suaves brazos de la Princesa peliazul, su querido ángel de cabellos azules que lo protegía de viento y marea.


	6. Chapter 6: La confesión de Akira

Capitulo 6: La confesión de Akira Sakamoto

-Buenos días Yuujirou – saludo alegremente Tooru a su amado

-Buenos días Too-chan – saludó utilizando el sobrenombre que menos le gustaba a Tooru a propósito

-¿Qué es eso de Too-chan? Ya te lo dije, no eres mi padre para llamarme así – dijo Tooru mientras se acercaba más y más a su amigo pelinaraja recién levantado

-¿Te enojaste? – preguntó en tono burlón Yuujirou a quien le encantaba hacer enojar a Tooru por una razón en especial, lo hacía con un propósito…

En ese momento Tooru sujetó de la cintura a su amado pelinaranja acostándolo nuevamente en la cama, mientras lo besaba dulcemente primero para luego dar paso a una apasionada danza de lenguas que ambos disfrutaban muchísimo

-¿Te das cuenta de algo Tooru?, cada vez que te hago enojar me tiras en una cama – decía con risueña voz el pelinaranja muy contento de que su plan haya tenido éxito, él no necesitaba provocar a su amado, solo necesitaba hacerlo enojar y eso divertía mucho a la Princesa del Oeste

-Puede que tengas razón pero te advierto que no volveré a caer en tus malvados planes porque siempre que caigo se nos hace tarde para nuestras labores con los clubes – dijo observando la hora el peliazul –ahora vístete – le ordenó Tooru dándole un último y muy tierno beso a su amado chico

Chicos! – los llamaba Akira desde el principio del corredor –Arisada kaichou quiere verlos – logró decir muy agitado el peliverde cuando ya caía la tarde en la Academia Yamada

-Akira, ¿dónde se encuentra Arisada kaichou? – preguntaron las tres Princesas

-Está en el gran salón con los chicos de club de teatro –

-Ah bien, entonces vamos para allá – dijeron las Princesas encaminándose hacia el gran salón

-Ahh chicos, el ensayo era cerrado asique la necesitarán – dijo Akira acercando su mano a una cinta violeta que colgaba de su cuello -para entrar allí – cuando su mano sujetó la cinta violeta y tiró de ella por encima de su cabeza para sacársela esta desacomodó el cuello de la camisa de Akira la cual dejó al descubierto una marca bastante roja en la piel de su amigo que este hacia escondido sutilmente bajo el cuello de una camisa

-Ya me parecía raro que Akira usara camisa – dijo Yuujirou haciendo obvio algo de lo que ya todos e habían percatado

-¿Que te pasó en el cuello Akira? – preguntó Tooru con una buena dosis de sospecha en la voz

-AHhh, esto, emm, bueno yo, …, esto… - al darse cuenta de que no se le ocurria nada maldijo el hecho de tener amigos tan atentos como ellos – chicos me tengo que ir a hacer unos recados y el presidente los llama por una emergencia asi que, que les parece si después hablamos – fue todo lo que Akira Sakamoto pudo decir en su defensa antes de salir corriendo para el lado contrario del gran salón.

-Eso era un chupón – afirmó Mikoto quien recién salía de su shock temporal

-Asi es Mikoto … y creo saber quien se lo hizo – dijo Yuujirou mientras lanzaba una mirada cargada de desconfianza hacia el lugar donde Akira había desaparecido

-Era obvio que algo pasaba, si no fuera asi Akira no se escaparía de nuestras preguntas, ni se sonrojaría ni le parecería incomodo –

-La próxima no escapará – prometió mas a si mismo que a sus amigos Yuu-chan

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SI SI SI SI SI SIIIIII, ES LA MEJOR NOTICIA QUE ME HAN DADO EN AÑOS! – Mikoto gritaba y saltaba de alegría frente a los deprimidos y devastados estudiantes del club de teartro

-¿Asique no tendremos que cantar ni bailar en público? – preguntó Yuujirou más bien aliviado por la noticia, al pelinaranja tampoco le gustaba eso de actuar en público, era más bien tímido para esas cosas a pesar de ser una persona muy orgullosa y decidida para otras cosas

-Asi es, por desgracia la actriz estrella de la obra se torció un tobillo y no podrá interpretar su papel – dijo con verdadera tristeza Arisada kaichou

-Lo lamento por los chicos del club de teatro – dijo Tooru con sincero pesar

-¿Saben hacia donde se fue Sakamoto-sama luego de darles esta llave? – pregunto Arisada kaichou

-Emm, … kaichou, ¿para que quiere encontrar a Akira? – intentó interrogar Yuujirou al presidente

-Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con él Shihoudani Yuujirou-kun, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra? – respondió Arisada kaichou con una mirada asesina que pareció penetrar el pecho del pelinaranja y atravesarle el corazón para dejarle en claro que el presidente no era una persona chantajeable

-No no lo sé solo sé que cuando estábamos en el corredor central de arriba él se fue corriendo por el camino contrario que nosotros tomamos para llegar hasta aquí, luego dobló la esquina y desapareció – no podría chantajearlo pero si podía sumarle más problemas a Akira de manera indirecta para que tuviera que confesar la próxima vez que se encontraran cara a cara, el pelinaraja era malicioso y todos sabían muy bien de la crueldad de sus planes hacia el pobre de Akira Sakamoto.

-Ahhhhhh, estoy agotado – suspiró Tooru mientras se tiraba en la litera de abajo

-Fue un día difícil pero al menos no tendremos que entrenar a Mikoto para cantar y bailar en el cierre del concurso – dijo con sincero alivio Yuujirou

-Sí, eso es una gran responsabilidad menos, por cierto, hacía rato que no veía a Mikoto tan feliz – dijo Tooru

-Puso la misma expresión que pone cuando va a ver a su amada Megumi-san – afirmó el pelinaranja recordando la expresión de su amigo cuando se iba con su novia a pasear.

-Tooru, creo que nunca viste tu habitación desde que llegamos –

-Cierto, desde hace dos noches que estoy durmiendo aquí – contestó Tooru pensativo – ¿te molesta que me quede una noche más? me gusta más dormir contigo que solo – preguntó - eres muy cálido Yuujirou – dijo el peliazul en tono seductor en el oído de Yuu-chan quien ya empezaba a disfrutar el toque de su amigo mientras descendía por su espalda, a decir verdad Yuujirou adoraba cuando esas manos suaves y cálidas se paseaban por debajo de su ropa.

-… Tooru… - empazó a decir Yuujirou – no deberíamos… - decía la Princesa del Oeste sin ninguna intención de oponer verdadera resistencia a las sensuales caricias de su amigo – no deberíamos… alguien –decía el pelinaranja ya con la respiración agitada mientras Tooru le sacaba la remera y la arrojaba al piso -alguien podría… - el peliazul seguía desnudando suave y provocadoramente a su amigo haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras ahora desabrochando sus pantalones para arrojarlos lejos – alguien podría … vernos – continuaba en vano Yuujirou mientras Tooru se sacaba la remera rápidamente para después recostar bruscamente a su amigo sobre la cama…

-Tooru… - en ese momento el pelinaraja abandonó todo reproche sin intención de detener las hermosas y excitantes caricias de su amigo

Tooru puso una mano sobre la hebilla de su pantalón para desabrocharlo

-Hoy déjame hacerlo a mí – dijo seductoramente Yuujirou mientras apoyaba la mano sobre la de su amigo y retiraba esta para hacerlo él mismo

Así los chicos quedaron tendidos en la cama, Tooru sobre Yuujirou tocándolo en su entrepierna y haciendo que el pelinaranja se excite

Yuujirou atrajo al peliazul hasta sus labios para comenzar en un tierno y dulce beso para terminar en una apasionada danza de sus lenguas, Tooru empezó a besar el cuello de su hermoso prisionero bajando por el pecho, el abdomen y por ultimo sus caderas, hasta llegar al miembro del pelinaraja el cual ya tenía una fuerte erección en la que Tooru comenzó a trabajar primero con su mano, frotándolo despacio para empezar mientras lo tocaba y le hacía chupones por todo el cuerpo, y luego acelerando la velocidad y la intensidad de sus movimientos a medida que su prisionero gemía más y más fuerte. No había nada que excitara más a Tooru que escuchar los gemidos de su amigo, esos suaves y dulces sonidos de deseo que salían de su boca junto con angelicales expresiones de su rostro como reacción a las cosas que el peliazul estaba haciendo en su ya húmedo y muy erecto miembro, Tooru empezó a sentir el placer de su amigo en sobremanera y eso aumentó muchísimo su deseo, entonces decidió que ya era momento de pasar a la siguiente etapa y descendió con su boca por las caderas de su amigo hasta llegar a su miembro y empezó a lamerlo y escuchó los gritos de Yuujirou junto con algunos gemidos fuertes, el pelinaranja no podía contenerlos ya que el deseo de que Tooru lo haga suyo y la excitación que le provocaba el toque de sus manos y el rose de su lengua en su miembro le ganaban.

-Too… ru … hazme tuyo ahhhh… - dijo entre gemidos Yuujirou – otra… AHhhhhh vez… - casi gritó incapaz de controlar sus gemidos ni sus gritos

-Tus deseos… mmh son… huumm ordenes… mi reina – logró decir Tooru entre gemidos por la excitación que le hacían sentir aquellas palabras y la forma en que eran pronunciadas por su amado, con ese deseo y esos gemidos y gritos entremedio.

El muchacho de cabellos azules retiro su boca del miembro de su amigo para darlo vuelta y dejarlo en cuatro patas mientras introducía su miembro dentro de la cavidad que solo había sido penetrada por él y nadie más que él desde la noche anterior cuando le había quitado para siempre su virginidad, igualmente algunas lagrimas escaparon de los hermosos ojos de su amigo ya que el dolor era igual de agudo que la noche anterior a pesar de ya haberlo conocido

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH … TooRUUU! AHHH, AHH, MNNNN, NNNHHH, AHH , AHHHHHHHHH, NNH – decía agitado y entre gemidos y gritos Yuu-chan que disfrutaba cada embestida de su amado peliazul –Tooru, AHhhhhhh, nhhhhhhhhnhhhhh, no puedo… – decía Yuujirou en su límite

-Yuuko-chan… AHhhhh NNNHHHhhhhhh – intentaba decir Tooru entre jadeos –eres… AHH mi reina –

-AHHHHHHHH TOORU! NO PUedo… máaaas – dijo Yuuko-chan a punto de acabar en la mano del peliazul –AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! – los dos acabaron al mismo tiempo, Yuuko-chan en la mano de su amado Tooru y este ultimo dentro del pelinaranja

-Nhh ahh – gimió Tooru mientras sacaba su miembro del interior de su mejor amigo y amado Yuujirou Shihoudani –lo siento, me acabé dentro – se disculpó Tooru mientras veía chorrear su liquido entre las piernas del pelinaranja al tiempo que este se sentaba

-No tienes que disculparte, me encanta que me hagas tuyo – dijo Yuujirou sonrojado

-A si… - Tooru empezó a acostarlo de nuevo pero esta vez con más ternura que desenfreno sexual

-Tooru no creo aguantar una segunda vez tan seguida – dijo Yuu-chan mientras el peliazul empezaba a tocarlo de vuelta y a besar su cuello, Yuujirou decidió seguirle el juego asique empezó a agarrar también el miembro de Tooru quien profirió un fuerte gemido cuando el pelinaranja se lo agarró y empezó a frotarlo a un buen ritmo

-Intentémoslo, quiero ver tu límite – dijo con la respiración agitada Tooru mientras con sus besos y atrevidas caricias muy intimas lograba oír de nuevo ese angelical canto que formaban los gemidos de Yuujirou cuando oyeron una voz fuera de la habitación

-Yuujirou, Tooru no atiende la puerta y como hace rato no contestas mis llamados y escucho sonidos raros ahí dentro, discúlpame pero tendré que entrar - dijo Akira Sakamoto al otro lado de la puerta mientras introducía la llave en el picaporte y abría la puerta para luego quedarse perplejo por la vista con la que se encontró al entrar

-AHHhhhhh – los ojos de Akira no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, dos de sus mejores amigos más específicamente Tooru y Yuujirou estaban en la misma cama, desnudos y cada uno agarraba el miembro del otro mientras el peliazul posicionado sobre el pelinaranja besaba el cuello del último mientras este gemía con sincero y apasionado deseo, Akira estaba en shock hasta que pudo balbucear algunas palabras en forma de disculpa –emm, lo… lo… lo sie… siento chicos… no… no, no… sabia… que… tuvieran ese… tipo de… de de re… relación… - dijo Akira saliendo lentamente del shock –sientoserTAN terriblementeinoportunolesru egomedisculpenyahorameretiro – dijo atolondradamente Akira saliendo de golpe del shock y entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba, ya se estaba escapando cuando Yuujirou le indico que se acercara mientras se tapaba junto con Tooru con la sabana de la cama y se sentaba en ella

-Si mal no recuerdo nosotros teníamos una charla pendiente y este no me parece mal momento para retomarla – dijo Yuu-chan dirigiéndole un mirada de si-no-te-sientas-y-confesas-te-mato al pobre de Akira mientras este obedecía obligado las ordenes de la amenazadora Princesa del Oeste

-Ya dinos, que pasa entre tú y Arisada kaichou – preguntó sin rodeos la Princesa peliazul

-Bueno,… es un poco complicado… y de verdad, no es importante es solo… - quiso evadir la pregunta el peliverde sin éxito

-Akira! – le exigieron las Princesas hartas de que siempre se escabullera y que ya tenían pensado que no lo dejarían escapar hasta que les contara la verdad

-Hoy Arisada kaichou nos preguntó donde habías ido después de darnos las llaves para poder entrar al ensayo de los chicos del club de teatro – empezó Tooru

-Y tratamos de chantajearlo para que nos dijera porque te buscaba y así le diríamos dónde estabas – siguió Yuu-chan

-Pero desafortunadamente solo nos dijo que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes contigo y nos lanzo una mirada asesina – agregó Tooru

-Sí, nos demostró que no es una persona chantajeable en absoluto – completó Yuujirou –asique te llegó la hora de confesar querida Akira, porque sabemos que tu eres más débil y tendrás que confesar – dijo con malicia el pelinaranja

-Además, de verdad nos intriga, eres nuestro amigo, son cosas que tenemos que saber ahora que tu sabes las nuestras – explicó Tooru

-Prométanme que guardarán el secreto – pidió Akira

-Lo prometemos, prométenos que guardarás nuestro secreto – dijeron al unísono

-Se los prometo – dijo un muy serio Sakamoto-sama

-Ahora cuéntanos todo, están saliendo ¿no es así? – preguntó curioso Yuujirou

-Bueno, si, se podría decir que somos pareja – afirmó Akira

Apuesto a que Sakamoto-sama ya no es virgen – inquirió Yuu-chan

-Mmmmm, asique es por eso que el presidente siempre envía esas miradas sospechosas en tu dirección Akira, y por eso siempre te enrojeces cuando te halaga, te sonríe o simplemente te habla ¿no es así Akira? – exclamó Tooru con cara de ternura agarrándole los cachetes a Akira

-¡Asique el gran Sakamoto-sama aquel al que todos le ofrecen una reverencia tiene novio y ya no es virgen así que chicos, manténganse alejados y por favor ya dejen de soñar con Sakamoto-sama porque él ya eligió novio (y uno muy apuesto por cierto)! – hacía como que anunciaba a los alumnos Yuujirou

A todo eso Akira estaba ruborizado hasta las orejas, ya lo tenían loco con sus burlas, comentarios y agarrada de cachetes

-Akira, dinos la verdad, ¿ya te hizo suyo verdad?, se que es así porque no lo has negado pero,… quiero que tu lo digas – preguntó con intriga y un poco de malicia en la última parte Yuujirou a quien le encantaban las historias de amor.

Al ver que su amigo se ponía totalmente colorado y no respondía la pregunta de Yuujirou, interpretaron su silencio, sus amigos lo dieron por hecho, el gran Sakamoto-sama no solo que ya no era virgen si no que también era un hermoso uke, esto último lo dedujeron de la forma de ser de Akira pero seguían queriendo escucharlo de su propia boca

-A que eres un tierno uke ¿verdad Sakamoto-sama? – pregutó Tooru hablando por las dos Princesas y logrando que Akira escondiera el rostro entre las sabanas por la vergüenza

-Akira, por tu silencio sabemos que todo lo que dijimos es cierto pero, sigo queriendo escucharlo de tu boca! – lo presionó Shihoudani-kun

-Vamos Akira, ya confiesa con tus palabras, si de todas formas ya estas rojo hasta las orejas, no creo que haya rubor más severo que ese… - ayudó a presionar Tooru

-ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN! Dijo Akira a quien por primera vez pusieron tan nervioso como para escucharlo elevar el tono de voz –ya lo hicimos… - dijo desde entre las sabanas Akira Sakamoto más avergonzado que nunca antes en su vida

-LO SABIAAA! – exclama Yuujirou contento por tener la razón –y ahora dinos, eres un lindo y tierno uke verdad Akira? –pregunta Yuujirou con malicia para desmayar a su amigo de la vergüenza que suponía admitir esto

-Si –dijo Akira sin rodeos

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, era obvio – dijo Tooru

-Pero ¿cómo que ya lo sabían? si no es hasta **ese** momento cuando se define quien es uke y quien seme

-Casi siempre los chicos tímidos y callados son ukes – explico Tooru

-Ahh, ¿sí?, y… ¿entre ustedes quien es uke? – Preguntó medio curioso medio con sed de venganza Akira –porque, que yo sepa ninguno de ustedes dos es tímido ni callado –

-Yo – dijo Yuujirou sonrojado hasta las orejas, evadiendo la mirada de sus dos amigos

-Asique Tooru tú eres seme – preguntó lo obvio Akira Sakamoto todavía disfrutando su venganza

-Hum – asintió el peliazul

-Se que te estás vengando Akira – dijo Yuujirou quien poco a poco empezaba a recuperar su color natural

-Por qué habría de perderme la oportunidad de humillar un poco al imperturbable Yuujirou Shihoudani – dijo el peliverde con la cabeza rodeada por un aura terriblemente oscura nunca antes vista por las Princesas

-No sabía que eras tan cruel y despiadado Akira – dijo el pelinaranja haciéndose la víctima, cosa que le salía excelente y que enloquecía a Tooru, quien sujetó la barbilla de su amigo (quien dejó de hacer el numerito) y lentamente acercó sus labios hasta los de su ángel y luego de mirarlo por unos segundos para observar como subía el rubor por sus mejillas (seguramente anticipando lo que iba a hacer Tooru y para colmo en frente de Akira) presionó sus labios contra los de Yuu-chan quien sin querer dejó escapar un gemido ya que con ese beso solía empezar la creciente pasión que desembocaba en que hacían el amor y Tooru lo hacía suyo de mil maneras diferentes.

Akira observaba la escena tranquilamente…

-Son tan tiernos… - dijo cuando por fin los labios de las Princesas se separaron

-¿No te da algo de… impresión? O ¿algo por el estilo? – preguntó Yuujirou un poco extrañado, pero solo un poco ya que él debía de hacer lo mismo con Arisada kaichou y quien sabe mucho peor

-No, ¿debería dármela?, no lo creo… -

-Apuesto a que Arisada kaichou te hace cosas mucho peores y más fuertes que las que Tooru me hace a mi cuando me hace suyo ¿verdad? – sugirió Yuujirou volviendo al ataque –Tooru, deberías preguntarle ¿sabes? Quizás tiene alguna técnica rara –

-¿Insinúas que soy malo en la cama, Yuuko-chan?, porque que yo sepa siempre gimes y gritas bastante – sus palabras lograron poner a Yuu-chan colorado de nuevo

-No me digas por ese nombre – protestó Yuujirou avergonzado, ya que ese era el nombre por el cual le llamaba cuando estaban haciendo el amor

-¿Acaso te molesta? – preguntó Tooru en tono burlón -Yuuko-chan – susurró a un volumen demasiado audible al oído al pelinaranja y luego le mordió suavemente la oreja, como un mimo sensual para calentar a su hermoso uke

-Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya a dormir – dijo Akira levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta

-Oye, Akira, ¿dormirás con Arisada hoy? Preguntó Yuu-chan en tono burlón esperando que Akira se sonrojara y saliera rápido de la habitación, como haría normalmente, asi que naturalmente se quedó helado cuando este le contesto

-Sí, dormimos juntos, como ustedes, seguramente ya se está preguntando dónde me metí si es que aún no salió a buscarme – dijo el peliverde mientras se volteaba para lanzarle una mirada asesina a Yuujirou mientras les daba las buenas noches y cruzaba la puerta.

-Akira no es así, el es tímido y nunca diría eso ni cobraría venganza como hace un rato hizo, creo que no solo es aprendiz de Arisada en el trabajo de presidente… - dijo el pelinaranja todavía helado por la contestación de su amigo pelos verdes

-Estás molesto porque Akira ya no es tan indefenso como tú necesitas que sea para poder dominarlo, te entiendo, pero tranquilo, Yuuko-chan – dijo Tooru dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Yuujirou

-No me llames Yuuko-chan –

-¿No te gusta? –

-No soy una chica –

-Claro que no, eres **mi **Reina – dijo mientras besaba los nudillos de una de las manos de Yuujirou

-Yuuko-chan – dijo Tooru y después volvió a morder suavemente la oreja de su amado para luego besarlo con pasión y deseo al tiempo que daban paso a sus lenguas

Asi, beso va beso viene se durmieron los novios secretos.


	7. Chapter 7: El malentendido

Capitulo 7: El malentendido

Yuujirou abrió los ojos, era una mañana nublada pero era el mejor despertar que podía tener, ya que tenía a su amado Tooru a su lado con sus brazos rodeando su cintura, la cama estaba calentita y fuera de ella hacía frío, por eso y por no despertar al hermoso ángel de cabellos azules que dormía pacíficamente a su lado no quiso vestirse ni abandonar la calidez de su cuerpo.

Corrió algunos mechones del rostro del muchacho de finas y suaves hebras azules y ojos del mismo color… era tan tierno, Yuujirou no se había percatado de esta destacable ternura que poseía su amigo,… pero… así dormido de esta manera, era evidente, cualquier persona se lo habría confundido con un ángel caído del cielo por accidente…

Acarició el contorno de su rostro con su mano, luego de unos minutos despertó

-Mmn, buen día Yuujirou – dijo abriendo ese hermoso par de ojos azules Tooru

-Buen día Tooru –

-Hoy tenemos que planear todo para mañana en la noche, recuerdas ¿no?

-Cierto, mañana es la ceremonia de premiación –

-Ya quiero ver que habrá hecho Natashou sempai para la ocasión! –

-Nunca entiendo porque te pones tan contento cuando hay una ocasión especial y hay que ver los vestidos que nos forzarán a usar – preguntó con notoria curiosidad Tooru

-Porque es trabajo y es mejor tomárselo de buena gana porque si no se convierte en una tortura – dijo evitando la mirada del peliazul

-No te creo,… cuando mientes nunca me miras a los ojos y justo ahora estás evadiéndome

-No tengo nada que ocultar –

-Entonces dilo de nuevo mirándome a los ojos – lo retó Tooru

-Trabajo es trabajo – dijo Yuujirou observando los bellos y brillantes ojos del peliazul

-Sigo sin creerte, te conozco Yuujirou –

-Está bien, tú ganas, esto… entre… nosotros ¿sí?… -dijo Yuujirou sonrojado - es que siempre que hay una ocasión especial usamos vestidos especiales ¿no? –

-Si… -

-Y cuando usamos vestidos especi… -

-Tacones –

-Si ya lo sabes ¿para qué me lo haces decir? –

-Porque no estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero era lo más probable… eres tan tierno Yuuko-chan – dijo Tooru acercando sus labios a los del pelinaranja

-CHICOS! Es tardísimo, que están esperando para ir a probarse los vestidos, luego tienen que asistir a la reunión del Consejo Estudiantil y TIENEN que llegar puntuales! – decía Akira muy alterado quien no toco antes de entrar y como si fuera poco abrió la puerta de par en par

-Tres cosas: En primer lugar, buen día Akira, segundo, acabas de interrumpir nuestro primer hermoso y tierno beso del día de hoy, tercero, recuérdame la parte en que pediste permiso para entrar y cuarto, no nos dijiste nada de una reunión –

-Y quinto, ¿desde cuándo es tan importante que lleguemos temprano a las reuniones del Consejo Estudiantil?, o ¿lo que intentas es hacer buena letra para tu novio? – preguntó burlonamente Tooru quien junto con Yuujirou ya no tenían secreto alguno para Akira asique automáticamente quedaban totalmente autorizados a gastarle bromas de todo tipo

-Primero, buen día chicos, segundo, lo siento, no era mi intención, o quizás sí – agregó con algo de malicia – tercero, no hay nada que no haya visto ya y además están infringiendo terriblemente el horario lo que me da total derecho de entrar como yo quiera y arrastrarlos de la cama abrazados y todo si es necesario y cuarto, ¿en serio no les dije nada?, ahora que me lo dices, no recuerdo habérselos dicho, bueno, supongo que se me olvido, de todas formas ahora ya lo saben, es para planificar todo para la ceremonia de premiación de mañana, ya saben, la radiante participación de las Princesas es de suma importancia

-¿Y qué pasó con la mi pregunta? – preguntó Tooru

-Emm… bueno… yo… - dijo Akira poniéndose colorado hasta las orejas

-Aunque te hagas el malo sigues siendo un niño tierno Akira, hay cosas que Arisada no puede enseñarte – dijo Yuujirou mirándolo con la cabeza de lado y con ternura

-Como sea, levántense por favor, hoy es un día muy ocupado! – ordenó Akira para luego retirarse totalmente ruborizado por las cosas que sus amigos le habían dicho

-Primera parada: Natashou sempai -dijo Yuujirou vistiéndose

-Y tus amados tacones – lo cargó Tooru

-Tú sí que eres malo Tooru-kun, no te da pena, ¿burlarte de una hermosa doncella como yo? – dijo Yuujirou victimizándose mientras el peliazul lo agarraba de la barbilla y le regalaba un suave y dulce primer beso del día

Las Princesas fueron a ver a Natashou sempai quien les entregó los vestidos y los tan ansiados tacones altísimos que ponían tan contenta a la Princesa del Oeste y que disgustaban tanto a la del Este

Luego las tres Princesas se dirigieron a la reunión del Consejo Estudiantil donde les dieron otro manualito donde revisar que era exactamente lo que debían hacer

Una vez concluida la larguísima reunión, ya cayendo la tarde, las Princesas se disponían a ir a animar y ayudar a los últimos clubes que quedaban en las finales de sus especialidades cuando Akira demoró a Tooru un segundo

-Tooru, ¿tienes un momento?

-Sí, chicos adelántense, yo los veré en un segundo – dijo Tooru

-Más te vale que no te quieras escapar del trabajo! – se quejaba Mikoto

-Mikoto, Tooru es lo bastante hombre como para asumir sus responsabilidades, solo un mocoso como tú haría una cosa así – dijo Yuujirou con maldad al pelirosa

-Qué sucede Akira? –

-Esta es idea de Arisada kaichou, quiere que vayas a dar una vuelta por la Academia con uno de los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil de aquí, cree que ya que eres una Princesa caerá en tus encantos y te adelantará parte importante de la información sobre los eventos de mañana la cual necesitamos para que la participación de las Princesas sea completamente deslumbrante

-¿Acaso no saben que es lo que va a haber mañana en esa ceremonia? –

-Es algo así como un secreto, ya que dicen que va a ser un evento muy importante ya que desde hace mucho que no se juntaban tantas Academias para una competición tan grande como esta –

-Y ¿por qué tengo que averiguarlo yo?, ¿por qué no puede ir Yuujirou? Seguro él esté más preparado para este tipo de cosas que yo, es decir… yo… no sé muy bien como ser adorable y encantador para conseguir que me diga lo que quiero, esa es la especialidad de Yuujirou, controlar el corazón de los demás con su belleza y ternura, creo que él es más indicado para este trabajo que yo –

-Es que,… este miembro del Consejo tiene un especial encanto por ti Tooru además Arisada arregló para que después de dar una vuelta vallan a cenar juntos –

-Ah… que mandado que es Arisada kaichou, podía haberme preguntado antes esto no entra en mi deber como Princesa – se quejó Tooru

-De hecho si entra, porque tendrás que ir vestido de Princesa y utilizar tus encantos para conseguir lo que queremos aprovechando la debilidad que este chico tiene por ti, completamente trabajo de Princesa –

-Está bien, supongo que no tengo opción, ¿a qué hora es y dónde tengo que esperarlo? –

-Pues, me dijo que te esperaría en la confitería porque quiere llevarte a dar un paseo por los alrededores y por dentro de la academia antes de la cena así que… es en media hora –

-MEDIA HORA!? –

-No estaba planeado que la reunión durara tanto tiem… - se detuvo Akira al darse cuenta que Tooru lo había dejado hablando solo

Un chico parado en la puerta de la confitería miraba el reloj, cada dos minutos miraba el reloj

La Princesa venía bajando las escaleras muy apurada pero tan impecable como siempre, se dirigió al lugar acordado donde lo encontró,… el muchacho le llevaba más o menos una cabeza, era delgado, el pelo dorado como el oro mismo y su mirada clara y penetrante, un chico totalmente atractivo, si hubiera estudiado en el Fujimori habría sido Princesa

-Buenas tardes Princesa Tooru – saludó cortésmente el muchacho

-Buenas tardes – hizo un leve movimiento con la pollera del vistoso y elegante vestido verde agua con encajes plateados y dorados que llevaba puesto para la ocasión

-Se ve radiante – dijo el chico asombrado por la extrema belleza de la Princesa que tenía delante - Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Munakata Hiroki y es un honor para mí disponer de un poco de su tiempo para invitarla a pasear y luego a cenar – dijo el muchacho de cabellos dorados -¿Qué le parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por adentro primero? – propuso su acompañante

-Me parece bien –

El muchacho de mirada clara guió a Tooru por todo el interior de la academia empezando por la inmensa biblioteca, la sala de ciencias y la sala de trabajos artísticos y plásticos hasta llegar a la sala de tecnología y computación, la sala de cine y, su gran orgullo, la enormísima y majestuosa sala de teatro. Al parecer los alumnos de la Academia Yamada tenían un especial aprecio por las obras de teatro y todo lo que era escenografía y espectáculo, muchísimos alumnos se inscribían cada año en el club y cada dos semanas o a veces incluso más (dependiendo de la complejidad de la obra) ofrecían un hermoso espectáculo para entretener la vida de los estudiantes de la academia, ya que, al igual que el Fujimori, era un internado.

A eso de las 9:30 terminaron el tour por dentro de la institución y Munakata Hiroki lo guió hacia el jardín principal donde una hermosa noche se hacía presente con sus estrellas brillantes estrellas titilando en el azulado cielo y la luna llena con su radiante y pálido resplandor, realmente era una vista preciosa lo que hizo a Tooru perderse en sus pensamientos por un momento…

La Princesa de ondeantes cabellos azules pensaba en que ya sus amigos habrían terminado el trabajo de Princesa y se estarían cambiando, lamentó no poder avisarles que iría a conocer la escuela con un completo desconocido obsesionado con él por una brillante idea de Arisada kaichou, Yuujirou debía de estar preocupado, y de seguro Mikoto estaría enojado pensando que se había escabullido de su labor como Princesa cuando en verdad estaba haciendo el doble de lo que le correspondía, no es que su acompañante sea pesado ni nada de eso, de hecho era bastante gracioso y había pasado un buen rato con él pero, a Tooru no le gustaban las citas por arreglo, además, no era lo mismo que con cualquier otra persona porque él sabía que su atractivo acompañante sentía cierta atracción por él y eso lo obligaba a mantenerse a una distancia prudencial impidiendo cualquier error que podría ocasionar una catástrofe.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del frio que hacía, en las afueras del edificio, en el jardín sólo iluminado por el haz de luz que proyectaba la luna corría un fuerte viento que hacía volar la hermosa pollera de encajes que era parte de su vestido.

Mikoto estaba enojado, no entendía donde era que se había metido Kouno, seguro se había escabullido de su labor como Princesa, aunque además de enojado, también estaba un poco preocupado, tal como había dicho Shihoudani, Tooru no era de escaparse de su trabajo, de hecho, Mikoto era el único que protestaba aunque nunca se había escapado, no intencionalmente al menos. Mientras esos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza Mikoto se encontraba atravesando el jardín de la academia dispuesto a ir a buscar a Shihoudani para decirle que Kouno tendría que regresar una vez cumplida la hora del toque de queda cuando vio a dos personas solas en el jardín, más bien una hermosa doncella de largo cabello azul luciendo un radiante vestido verde agua con vistosos y delicados encajes dorados y plateados y un muchacho alto y rubio, muy apuesto, vistiendo un elegante smoking negro con detalles color cobre…

Cuando Tooru salió de sus pensamientos para comentarle algo sobre el hermoso jardín con sus tan bellos arreglos florales a su acompañante se percató del frio que hacía aquella noche y del viento que hacia flamear su vestido de hermosos encajes

-¿No tiene frio? – Preguntó muy atento el muchacho de ojos azules

En ese momento Tooru se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, se estaba congelando y parece que su acompañante lo había notado antes que él

-Pues, si, un poco – contestó tímidamente la Princesa de cabellos azules

-Aquí tiene – dijo sacándose el saco y poniéndoselo sobre los hombros a Tooru quien se ruborizo un poco

-Está bien, no quiero que se resfríe por mi culpa… -

-No se preocupe, no soy de enfermarme fácilmente – dijo el rubio -¿le aceptaría una cena? – Preguntó cortésmente Munakata

-Claro, creo que estaría bien, es una linda noche para comer un rico plato caliente – dijo Tooru

La Princesa peliazul y su acompañante siguieron hablando y riendo hasta llegar al restaurant donde ocuparon una elegante mesa de dos justo en el medio del restaurant

-Emm, creo que el toque de queda va a tocar pronto, por eso todos empiezan a irse ¿no es así? –Preguntó Tooru

-Sí, pero para una hermosa Princesa no hay toque de queda que valga – dijo el chico haciendo sonrojar un poco al peliazul

Al cabo de un tiempo el mozo llegó y tomo sus ordenes; dos platos de Canelones, recomendación del rubio muchacho siguieron hablando y riendo hasta que llegaron los platos increíblemente rápido debido a que eran los únicos que quedaban en el restaurant por lo tanto tenía toda una cocina trabajando para ellos solos.

Mikoto con los ojos como platos vio la escena no pudiendo creer que no solo su amigo se había escapado de su trabajo cosa que lo enojaba sobremanera si no que también estaba teniendo una cita con un extraño y apuesto muchacho y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de avisarles.

El pelirosa se fue enfurruñado a buscar a Shihoudani para darle la agradable noticia, y ellos que estaban preocupados por él, por favor, en que estaban pensando… pensaba furioso la Princesa del Este

-Mikoto, ¿encontraste algo? – Preguntó preocupadísimo Shihoudani

-Por supuesto, ya lo encontré Shihoudani – dijo Mikoto echando chispas por los ojos

-¿Y bien?, ¿dónde está?, ¿está bien? – Yuujirou nunca había visto a su amigo tan enojado

-Claro que está bien, él muy señorito está en una cita cenando en el restaurant con un apuesto, alto y rubio muchacho, no tiene caso que te preocu…- en el momento en el que Yuujirou oyó las palabras "cita", "apuesto muchacho alto y rubio" dejo de escuchar a Mikoto, dejó de razonar, su mente no podía procesar esas palabras, ¿Tooru,… lo estaba… engañando?, no, no, no, definitivamente no, eso no podía ser cierto, no estaba pasando Mikoto estaba equivocado, seguro se había confundido de persona, seguro no era Tooru, no, no era su dulce Tooru, eso era obvio, porque, él nunca le mentiría, el solo tenía ojos y corazón para él, su hermoso ángel pelinaranja, no podía estar engañándolo, nunca, eso no podía ser cierto… -

-Shihoudani! – para cuando Yuujirou volvió a escuchar a su amigo Mikoto se encontraba sacudiéndolo y gritándole

-Shihoudani!, ya despierta, dentro de poco dará el toque de queda, debemos ir a los dormitorios!- decía el pelirosa alterado, parece que el pelinaranja había sufrido un pequeño coma por la noticia, estaba en shock

-No tiene caso que te preocupes por alguien que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de avisarles a sus mejores amigos que se iba a coquetear con un apuesto chico por ahí!, Shihoudani!, ya vámonos – decía la Princesa del Este tratando de hacer reaccionar a la Princesa pelinaranja que empezaba a dar signos de vida hasta que oyó de nuevo esas palabras que desgarraron su corazón "que se iba a coquetear con un apuesto chico por ahí", Yuujirou volvió a caer en un coma postraumático por lo cual la Princesa pelirosa tuvo que cargar con su amigo hasta los dormitorios porque ya estaba por dar la hora del toque de queda y no podían seguir merodeando por la academia sin ninguna razón.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de los tres dormitorios Mikoto entró al de Yuujirou, cerró la puerta y sentó en la cama a su amigo todavía en total estado de shock, el pobre no podía ni hablar solo miraba el vació con una mirada llena de tristeza y ¿un poco de traición?, el pelirosa no era bueno consolando gente ni dando consejos pero, Shihoudani era su amigo, él lo conocía, seguro podría contenerlo aunque sea un poco

-Shihoudani… - dijo tímidamente casi en un susurro Mikoto extremadamente preocupado por el shock de su amigo aunque… todavía no se explicaba bien a qué se debía esa mirada depresiva y llena de dolor y eso lo preocupaba aun más

-Por favor, responde Shihoudani – le decía suavemente el pelirosa realemente alarmado ya dudando de si debía llevarlo a la enfermería o no

-Tranquilo, seguro Tooru tiene una buena explicación para todo esto… seguro… no es lo que parece – mintió la Princesa del Este, él sabía bien que lo que había visto **era** lo que parecía, es que, ¿qué más podría ser?

-Mikoto… -Shihoudani al fin reaccionaba – estoy bien… ¿podrías… llevarme a donde los viste? – Preguntó el pelinaranja a su amigo

-Sí, claro, estaban en el restaurant, pero… Shihoudani… ¿vas a decirle algo?

-No, solo quiero verlo con mis propios ojos –

-Lo entiendo, vamos entonces –

Las dos Princesas salieron de la habitación de Yuujirou dirigiéndose hacia el restaurant cuando dio el toque de queda

-Apurémonos, para llegar antes de que se vallan – dijo el pelirosa

-Hum – asintió el pelinaranja y salieron corriendo, cuando llegaron se encontraron con un restaurant totalmente desierto… a excepción de una mesa para dos en el medio del restaurant ocupada por una hermosa doncella de cabello largo, liso y azul que lucía un bellísimo vestido color verde agua con unos delicados encajes dorados y plateados y un joven alto, rubio como el oro que llevaba puesto un muy elegante smoking negro con pequeños detalles en color cobre.

En cuanto Yuujirou los vio se quedo de piedra, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, ¿Tooru,… lo estaba… engañando?, no, no, no, definitivamente no, eso no podía ser cierto, no estaba pasando, porque su dulce Tooru nunca, nunca le mentiría, el solo tenía ojos y corazón para él, su hermoso ángel pelinaranja, no podía estar engañándolo, nunca, eso no podía ser cierto…

Tooru estaba radiante, más hermoso que nunca y parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su cita ya que Yuujirou lo veía reír, aquella era su risa sincera además, llevaba el saco del chico sobre sus hombros, ese último detalle agregado al hecho de que el chico rubio se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano del peliazul fueron demasiado para Yuujirou quien apoyó una mano contra el vidrio como tratando de impedir lo que sus vidriosos ojos veían sin poder creerlo todavía, como queriendo que su mano fuera la que Tooru estuviera sujetando, no la mano de ese desconocido y apuesto muchacho, los ojos de Yuujirou se nublaban demasiado rápido pero se obligó a no derramar ninguna lagrima en presencia de Mikoto ya que se suponía que la relación que tenían entre ellos era el único secreto que guardaban celosamente.

-Shihoudani, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado por la expresión en el rostro de su amigo pero sobre todo por esa mano apoyada contra el vidrio y sus ojos vidriosos, parecía como que Shihoudani estaba a punto de echarse a llorar

-Shihoudani… - dijo Mikoto que no sabía qué hacer para traer a su amigo de vuelta al mundo, supuso que tenía que consolarlo de alguna forma aunque lo único que se le ocurrió fue un respetuoso silencio de mutuo entendimiento

Yuujirou seguía mirando la escena terriblemente angustiado, era increíble lo que le costaba el mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos aquello…, aquello… simplemente no podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una pesadilla, una horrible y cruel pesadilla pensaba el pelinaranja aunque sabía que lo que sus ojos le mostraban era real, que Mikoto no se había confundido, que todo era verdad, al percatarse de esto Yuujirou no quiso ver más, retiró su mano del vidrio y la apoyó sobre su corazón tratando de que no se le destroce justo en ese momento, que aguante hasta llegar a su dormitorio todavía viendo a su sonriente amado y a ese extraño tomados tiernamente de las manos, unidos, sabiendo que no podía impedir lo que veía, sabiendo que… lamentablemente sus ojos no lo engañaban y que por lo tanto no tenía nada más que hacer en aquel lugar.

-Mikoto, vámonos – dijo por fin Shihoudani en una voz casi inaudible que demostraba una terrible tristeza, eran las primeras palabras que el pelirosa le escuchaba pronunciar desde que habían ido en busca de Kouno

-De acuerdo – dijo la Princesa del Este sin reprochar ni interrogar a su amigo sobre su estado de ánimo, esa era su forma de consolar a su amigo pelinaranja, con un comprensivo silencio que los dos entendían a la perfección

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios Mikoto acompaño a Shihoudani al suyo ya que venía demasiado alicaído como para mirar donde caminaba por lo que el pelirosa tuvo que ayudarlo a conservar el paso firme para no caerse cuando llegaron Mikoto cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras su amigo se sentaba alicaído y con el ánimo destrozado en la cama

-Shihoudani…, cuando necesites alguien que te escuche… puedes contar conmigo, ¿sabes?, para lo que necesites, la verdad no se que decirte, no soy bueno para aconsejar ni hacer sentir mejor a la gente pero se escuchar y comprender y quizá eso te ayude a descargarte…

Yuujirou estaba escuchando con cuidado cada palabra que pronunciaba su amigo y de verdad lo hacían sentir mejor, saber que contaba con un muy buen amigo era más que suficiente para calmar un poco su tristeza

-No sabes lo bien que me hace escuchar eso de ti Mikoto, a pesar de que siempre te molesto y te fastidio, aun así te preocupas por mí, … sabes, eres una muy buena persona, por eso es que no puedo evitar meterme contigo… eres realmente un muy buen amigo, gracias, de verdad me haces sentir mejor –dijo Yuujirou regalándole a Mikoto una leve y un poco llorosa sonrisa, que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora

-Claro que me preocupo por ti, ¿harías lo mismo por mí no es así?, Yuujirou, eres mi amigo, me fastidias pero sé que lo haces en broma y cuando dices verdades también sé que tus intenciones no son malas, me preocupas porque me importas, porque quiero verte bien, porque hay algo dentro de mí que no soporta verte así de angustiado… -dijo el pelirosa y después de una pausa añadió - bueno, ya es tarde, es mejor que me valla asi dejo que te relajes, ¿estarás bien? – preguntó la Princesa del Este

-Sí, no te preocupes - dijo mirando a su amigo –solo quiero descansar un poco –

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? – Preguntó un poco desconfiado de las pacificas palabras de su amigo –¿no quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?, ¿algo? – se ofreció el muchacho de cabellos rosas

-Gracias por ser tan buen amigo Mikoto, pero no, estoy bien… no te preocupes y ve a descansar – dijo Shihoudani esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa y acostándose de costado en la cama, de espaldas a su amigo justo a tiempo para esconder una traicionera lagrima que escapaba de sus ojos, tan traicionera como Tooru, como la persona que amaba, que le había hecho creer que él era la única persona para la cual tenía ojos y corazón, y él… en verdad le había creído,… en verdad… le había entregado su alma y corazón,… en verdad… era un buen mentiroso, nada más, pensaba Yuujirou quien no pudo más que llorar de amargura, de vergüenza, de dolor, pero más que nada por haber descubierto la traición de la persona que más amaba en el mundo entero mientras su corazón se partía en mil frágiles y dañados fragmentos.


	8. Chapter 8: La reacción de Yuujirou

Capitulo 8: La reacción de Yuujirou

El gran y último día había llegado y con él los nervios de todos los clubes que esperaban con ansias la velada de esa noche en donde serían anunciados los ganadores de cada club, las Princesas tenían que salir a calmar los ánimos de los estudiantes de la Academia Fujimori, el único problema era que ellas no se estaban llevando muy bien que digamos. Un largo y complicado día de trabajo se avecinaba para todas ellas…

-Buen día chicos!, otra vez se les hizo tarde! – decía Akira sonriente atravesando la puerta sin pedir el más mínimo permiso

-Buen día Akira – saludó Yuujirou con la voz decaída y tan bajita y deprimida que Akira apenas si pudo oírla

-Buen día Yuujirou, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿estás bien? – Pregunto el peliverde al ver la expresión de su amigo

-Sí, es solo que no tuve una buena noche… -

-¿Seguro?, no te creo, esa cara es por algo más –

-Enserio estoy bien, Akira – contestó el pelinaranja poniendo una destellante sonrisa que cegó al chico de cabellos verdes, haciendo que este dejara de preguntar, como siempre, Yuujirou consiguiendo todo lo que quería que las personas hicieran

-Que quede claro que no te creo, pero tienen que empezar a calmar a los clubes ahora mismo, todos se levantaron muy temprano, parece que nadie podía dormir –

-Hum… - asintió la Princesa del Oeste –iré con Mikoto a ver a Natashou sempai para que nos de los vestidos –

-Emm… Yuujirou, ¿qué pasa con Tooru? Acaso tiene otros planes porque, un día como hoy no puede faltar una Princesa –

-Eso no lo sé, pregúntaselo a él –

-Ahhh, ya sé – una chispa de comprensión ilumino el rostro del peliverde – ¿puede ser que se hallan peleado y… por eso estés tan triste? – Preguntó en tono tímido Akira como no queriendo hurgar entre los sentimientos de su amigo sin su consentimiento

-Algo así –

-Chicos… ustedes tienen una hermosa amistad, realmente no creo que haya algo por que discutir que valga la pena como para arruinarla… - dijo Akira suavemente y con la intención de que su amigo entendiera que lo que quería decirle era que lo hablen, que lo discutan, que de seguro llegarían a un acuerdo, aunque… Akira no sabía qué cosas como estas no se hablan… con cosas como esta no se llega a un acuerdo…

-Te agradezco el consejo Akira – contesto el pelinaranja comprendiendo lo que su amigo había querido decirle inocente y tímidamente y sin conocer la causa de la supuesta pelea, pero con las mejores intenciones – pero… estas cosas… no… se arreglan… - una lágrima se deslizó silenciosa sobre el rostro de Yuujirou quien no pudo contenerla al pensar en la noche anterior, su amigo se percato de la situación pero no supo que decir ya que no conocía los motivos de la discusión que habían tenido sus amigos asique optó por un cariñoso, contenedor y tierno abrazo lleno de cariño y un pacífico silencio, porque a veces un silencio comprensivo vale más que mil palabras…

-NO, NO VOY A PONERME ESTOOO! –fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Mikoto cuando vió los vestido para la última e importantísima velada, en la cual anunciarían a los ganadores del gran concurso

-No, no, no y un millón de veces no, no voy a usar eso, es… es… es tan… de chica! – sus reacciones y palabras divertían a Tooru pero no a Yuujirou que estaba totalmente aislado de la situación, totalmente distante en un ensimismamiento tan profundo que casi no escuchaba lo que decían en el exterior, no podía creer que Tooru lo haya engañado… aun… no podía creerlo, ya no estaba en shock pero la incredulidad se adueñaba de su mente como podía ser que no se hubiera dado cuenta que lo había descubierto aun, como no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba pasando mal por **su** culpa, como… como podría haberlo engañado después de haberle dicho cosas tan bonitas y profundas y… ¿sinceras?, no, definitivamente era un muy buen mentiroso, parecía tan real, eso era lo que más desconcertaba a Yuujirou, que grandísima parte de su realidad se hubiera desmoronado de un segundo a otro, hasta ese entonces no se había dado cuenta cuanto significaba Tooru para él, ni tampoco se había percatado cuando frágil era su realidad en consecuencia… realmente Yuujirou había confiado en él, le había confiado su corazón y él lo había destruido, lo había destrozado dejándolo partido en millones de pedazos…

Además, todavía tenía una duda… que otras cosas había hecho su "dulce" Tooru a sus espaldas… ¿se habría acostado con aquel chico?, la imagen de los dos juntos dándose la mano sobre la mesa riendo y divirtiéndose todavía no se iba de su mente, la tenía como grabada a fuego… no se borraba por mucho que lo intentara, esa maldita imagen volvía y volvía a ocupar sus pensamientos una y otra vez más la pregunta, ¿se habrá acostado con él también? … bueno, quizás sí lo hizo… ya nada de lo que pudo haber hecho Tooru lo sorprendía… pero a pesar de esa certeza otro pensamiento rondaba su cabeza por aquellos momentos, si lo hicieron… ¿se lo habrá hecho con tanto dulzura como a mí?, de verdad parecía que me amaba, pero todo fue una ilusión, una triste, falsa y traicionera ilusión.

Salieron del aula donde se reunieron con Natashou sempai ya con los vestidos y los zapatos, Mikoto estaba totalmente fuera de sí con el asunto de los vestidos y por desgracia Yuujirou no estaba como para calmarlo, Tooru no paraba de mirar a su amado, sabía que algo le pasaba, desde hoy no le había dirigido la palabra, tampoco lo había mirado, lo único que le dijo fue un deprimido "buenos días" que ni siquiera se lo dijo a él, lo dijo más para Mikoto que para él, el pelirosa ya le había preguntado que le pasaba y la Princesa del Oeste solo había contestado que había tenido una mala noche, pero Mikoto sabía muy bien porque su amigo estaba así, era por lo que habían presenciado la noche anterior en el restaurant, el ver eso, de alguna forma había herido gravemente al pelinaranja, la Princesa del Este suponía que era porque Tooru era su mejor amigo y porque no le había confiado algo tan importante, pero… era mucho más que eso lo que había herido tan profundamente a Shishoudani

Tooru lo vio demasiado decaído y decidió que era tiempo de hablar, a solas, cosa que no iba a ser muy difícil debido a las ganas de desaparecer con el vestido de Mikoto quien quería llegar rápidamente a su habitación para esconderlo en el rincón más recóndito de ese lujoso cuarto

-Mikoto, no queremos andar corriendo, ¿te parece bien si te vas adelantando? – Preguntó el peliazul

-Sí, por supuesto, gracias! – alcanzo a gritar el pelirosa mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación a esconder el vestido

-Yuujirou, -dijo el peliazul acorralando a la Princesa del Oeste contra la pared con una mano a cada lado del pelinaranja apenas quedaron solos ¿qué es lo que te sucede?, desde hoy no me has dicho una palabra, ni me diriges la mirada, estas muy en tus pensamientos y ni siquiera escuchas lo que te dicen… ¿acaso te enojaste conmigo por algo? – Preguntó tímidamente Tooru sinceramente bastante preocupado

-No me pasa nada, ya se lo respondí a Mikoto, fue solo una mala noche –contestó el pelinaranja esquivo, es que, no podía creer como Tooru podía estar preguntándole semejante cosa, ¿es que no se había percatado que Yuujirou se había enterado de que lo estaba engañando y por eso estaba enojado con él?, el pelinaranja no entendía como podía ser tan caradura como para preguntar semejante cosa, como podía aparentar que no sabía que le pasaba, de verdad es un muy pero muy buen mentiroso

-Entonces porque no me diriges la palabra? – exigió el peliazul agarrándolo del mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, Yuujirou se sorprendió un poco por esto pero siguió hablando sin demostrarlo

-Es que no me siento con ánimos de hablar – dijo Yuu-chan zafándose del agarre del peliazul aunque sintió que le faltaba un "te" luego de su última palabra

-Está bien, cuando tengas ganas de hablar estaré esperándote, no sé que hice que te molestó pero… lo siento – dijo Tooru entre tímido y acongojado pero todavía acorralando a su amado…

¿Que no sabe que hizo? Me sigue mintiendo en la cara! Pensó el pelinaranja, ¿cómo puede decir semejante cosa cuando me está engañando con ese apuesto rubio? Es que, ¿en verdad no se habrá dado cuenta que los ví la noche anterior? O simplemente sigue actuando porque no tiene las agallas para decirle la verdad… Yuujirou no sabía ya que pensar de su maldito amado peliazul

Tooru en verdad no sabía que pensar de la actitud del pelinaranja hacia él… realmente no entendía que le pasaba y menos el por qué no se lo quería decir, pero algo le daba la impresión de que su amigo había malinterpretado algo y por eso lo trataba con tanta hostilidad solo que no sabía que…

-Vámos – dijo Yuujirou cortante pasando a su lado todavía esquivando la angustiada mirada del peliazul que lo siguió cabizbajo profundamente herido por la frialdad del pelinaranja, no sabía qué había hecho para merecer esto, de verdad no lo entendía, no podía procesarlo, no encontraba explicación alguna para semejante hostilidad por parte de su amigo

La primera tarea del día fue calmar los llantos del club de teatro el cual no había representar su última obra para el concurso dado que "la actriz" principal se había torcido el tobillo y no existía persona que pudiera reemplazar la actuación de aquella "chica" ni siquiera las mismas princesas (que de hecho no actuaban nada bien) podían reemplazarla

Se cruzaron con Akira que les dio el cronograma del día, una hoja de papel impresa que tenía cuadriculas con horarios a un costado y las actividades para ese determinado horario, la hoja estaba repleta de palabras… los ojos de Mikoto parecían platos, por un momento Tooru pensó que su amigo iba a caer desmayado pero no fue así, en lugar de eso empezó a inhalar y exhalar lenta y profundamente para calmarse…, mientras el pelirosa trataba de no desmayarse y Yuujirou miraba el cronograma también bastante shockeado Tooru aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a Akira y preguntarle por Yuu-chan

-Akira… -

-Sí, Tooru-kun? –

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Yuujirou? –

-Sí, esta mañana lo vi muy deprimido y le pregunté qué le sucedía y me dijo que era "algo así" como que se habían peleado,… ¿qué, tú no lo sabías? – Preguntó Akira un poco confundido

-No, yo no me peleé con él, nunca lo haría… además ¿por qué habría de pelearme? –

-Creo que ya comprendo por qué me dijo que era "**algo así**" como que se había peleado, debe haberse enojado por algo y no te lo dijo porque… - Akira recordó las palabras que le había dicho el pelinaranja a la mañana – el me dijo que "pero… estas cosas… no… se arreglan…" – dijo Akira recordando lo triste que estaba su amigo

-Además cuando yo lo vi, se notaba que había estado llorando, tenía los ojos colorados y cuando me dijo eso derramó una lagrima – dijo el peliverde

-Está muy deprimido y me trata muy fríamente, en verdad no entiendo que le pasa y para colmo tampoco me quiere decir porque según él "estas cosas no se arreglan", Akira, ayúdame, no sé qué pensar… -dijo Tooru sumamente confundido tratando de atar cabos entre lo que le había dicho el pelinaranja a Akira y lo que le había dicho a él más sus actitudes, pero… no estaba logrando llegar a una conclusión

-Tooru, ¿estás totalmente seguro de que no hiciste nada que pudiera molestarlo de alguna manera? –

-No sé, no se me ocurre que lo hizo molestarse así, Yuujirou no es una persona que se molesta así como si nada, si esta así debe tener una muy buena razón pero… no logro entender cual es – dijo el peliazul exprimiéndose el cerebro para encontrar la causa de todo esto y poder disculparse

-Bueno, intenta pensarlo, piensa en las ultimas cosas que hiciste con él o las que no hiciste también… los últimos días, repásalos, fijate, por ahí tiene que estar la respuesta hace dos días eran dos hermosos tortolos felices comiendo perdices asique de ese día cuando entré a su habitación hasta aquí tiene que estar la respuesta… ahora me tengo que ir pero intenta recordar… -dijo Akira mientras caminaba presuroso por el pasillo, había mucho trabajo por hacer – Ahhh y Tooru, gracias por la información de ayer! – casi gritó Akira lo cual hizo sobresaltar al pelirosa y al deprimido pelinaranja quien frunció el ceño, ¿información? Pensaba Yuu-chan, ¿qué información? ¿Acaso Tooru estuvo averiguando algo para Akira antes de salir con el rubio? … que raro, él creyó que había estado todo el día encerrado en una habitación haciéndole el amor a aquel chico ya que no lo habían encontrado en todo el día… de todas formas, eso no aminoraba su dolor ni el engaño de el peliazul

Las Princesas tranquilizaron con mucho éxito a todos los clubes de la Academia Fujimori, para sorpresa de Tooru, Yuujirou se veía radiante al hacer su trabajo, bueno, después de todo, era un buen actor, para cuando terminaron estaba exhaustas

-AHHH, ya no puedo más, siento que voy a colapsar sobre estos tacones – decía Mikoto derrumbándose en un banquito, pero ni los tacones pudieron alegrar al depresivo Yuujirou luego de terminar el trabajo

-Hum… sí, de verdad fue lo más agotador que hemos hecho en todo el año – dijo Tooru todavía en pie

Yuujirou no podía soportar esa especie de charla que lo incluía porque, no quería hablar con él, a lo largo de la mañana su tristeza se había convertido en rencor, odio hacia la persona que lo lastimó y que ni siquiera se había dado por enterado de que ya se le había caído el teatro, el pelinaranaja estaba demasiado molesto y apenado como para hablar con nadie, lo único que quería era una ducha y un rato solo.

-Mikoto, trata de no ser un bebé esta noche, hoy no te puedes escapar – le dijo la Princesa del Oeste todavía con ánimos suficientes para molestar a la del Este quien respondió indignada

-No me voy a escapar, ¿cuándo lo he hecho? ¿Cuándo lo he siquiera intentado? –

-Dos veces –

-Mentira! –

-Te las recuerdo mejor, la vez del vestido de enfermera y hace dos días –

-Ahh… hh … - dijo la Princesa del Este con la boca abierta sin saber que responder, el pelinaranja siempre le estaba gastando bromas muy molestas pero, de vez en cuando decía la verdad y no había como negárselo

Además lo hacía para dejarlo en ridículo, ya que él sabía que el pelirosa siempre le hacía la contra antes de pensar siquiera…

-Me voy a duchar, te veo a la noche Mikoto –

-Bueno, creo que también me iré a duchar y a descansar un poco para poder caminar a la noche… tu también deberías hacer lo mismo – dijo el peliazul y se fue camino a su habitación, se disponía a entrar a esta cuando Yuujirou salió de la suya cabizbajo, pasó de largo y ni lo miró,… Tooru no sabía cuánto más podría soportar tal hostilidad por parte de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, pero sabía que no era mucho, tampoco sabía que le pasaba a su mejor amigo y amor secreto pero sabía que su resistencia no duraría mucho más, en algún momento para el cual no falta tanto Yuujirou tendrá que hablar, tendrá que decirle que le sucede y entonces todo se arreglará y volverá a la normalidad, Tooru lo sabía, creía en eso, tenía esperanzas y fe de que todo volvería a la normalidad muy pronto.

Tooru se baño recordando intensiva y detalladamente los últimos días como le había recomendado Akira, buscando algo fuera de lugar, algo que pudiera explicar porque su amor se encontraba tan distante con él pero no encontró nada malo, ninguna explicación.

Apenas salió del baño se tiró en la cama boca arriba y contemplo sin interés alguno el techo pensando… en verdad no había nada, pero eso no podía ser porque el pelinaranja debía de tener una buena razón, mientras pensaba se hicieron las nueve, ya era tiempo, Tooru se puso el vestido, los tacones, la peluca y se maquilló, la Princesa peliazul había quedado hermosa con ese llamativo y majestuoso vestido color plata con toques de blanco y dorado, y encajes de colores cobre y algún rojo metálicos también, llevaba una rosa roja y una negra en el medio del vestido del lado izquierdo un poco más arriba de la cintura, el vestido terminaba en una hermosa falda dividida en varios volados que parecían simular los pétalos de una flor y tenían brillos como los de las gotas de agua, casi parecía que las tenía sobre el vestido, en verdad era muy hermoso.

Tooru no sabía muy bien por qué pero cuando había algún vestido blanco la mayor parte de las veces era para él, ¿será que el vestido blanco hace un buen contraste con sus ojos y pelo azul?

Cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con Yuujirou ya listo, él también estaba más radiante que nunca, llevaba un vestido verde agua muy clarito, como el que había llevado él el día anterior, pero este tenía un hombro descubierto y encajes hechos con una cinta metalizada de dos colores, ocre y negro, además tenía un extraño pero maravilloso degradé de los colores, como cada tono desde el verde agua hasta llegar al tono de las llamas rojas que se encontraban adornando los volados en los que terminaba aquel extraño pero hermoso vestido, una similitud era que los volados del vestido de Yuujirou emitían destellos muy reales, muy parecidos a las mismas llamas que representaban.

Por sus atuendos es como si Natashou sempai supiera que estaban peleados, era como si Yuujirou repreentara el fuego y Tooru el agua…

El pelinaranja estuvo un buen rato callado y evitando la mirada de Tooru quien no intentó hablarle, él sabía que, no le podía hacer la ley del hielo para siempre

Pasados unos diez minutos Yuujirou se cansó y entró sin tocar si quiera la puerta para sacar a la fuerza a Mikoto quien vestía un bellísimo vestido color rojo y rosa con encajes hecho con una cinta totalmente brillante color violeta claro y con volados de color del vestido cubiertos con un velo violeta hecho de tela de seda y con brillos plateados que lo envolvía suavemente y cruzado hasta la cintura dejando ver la parte del vestido que estaba debajo de este. Realemente precioso, Mikoto estaba ruborizado y se quejaba mucho pero, la verdad era que le sentaba bastante bien…

-Es rosa! – decía desesperada la Princesa del Este

-Tu pelo y tus ojos también, no crees que eso si que es maricón – lo molestaba el pelinaranja mientras lo sacaba de la habitación a rastas

-Tranquilízate Mikoto, no es solo rosa, también es rojo y violeta – trató de calmarlo Tooru sin mucho éxito…

-Chicos! – Akira Sakamoto estaba en la puerta del gran salón muy arreglado y con un fino traje negro –apresúrense todo el mundo está esperando que aparezcan! – dijo nervioso Akira

-AHHhhh! Esta todo lleno de estudiantes! – dijo horrorizado Mikoto al asomar un poco la cabeza por la puerta

-Mikoto! – Yuujirou ya tenía el ánimo suficiente como para controlar al pelirosa

-Tranquilo Yutaka-kun, no va a ser más que una cena y luego un baile, es el último esfuerzo que harán, luego volveremos a nuestra academia – Akira intentaba tranquilizar al pelirosa aunque, es difícil tranquilizar cuando no estás tranquilo…

-Ah, por cierto, su mesa es la especial – indicó Akira

-¿Y cuál es la especial? –

-No te preocupes, se van a dar cuenta fácilmente – En ese momento Arisada llegó a la puerta del gran salón

-Princesas!, todo el mundo espera ansiosamente su aparición – dijo Arisada kaichou quien estaba muy guapo vestido con un elegante traje oscuro –suerte y den lo mejor! – les deseó Arisada kaichou para después dirigirse a Akira

-Sakamoto-sama ¿entramos? – le dijo Arisada kaichou agarrándole la mano como si le fuera a besar los nudillos pero sin hacerlo, Akira se sonrojo bastante ante el agarre del mayor quien luego de sostenerlo un segundo en esa posición mirándolo fijamente lo soltó para entrar sin que nadie comentara nada

Akira y Arisada se fueron a su mesa primero para dejar a que las Princesas se preparen para entrar al salón repleto de estudiantes ansiosos por su llegada, al ingresar y atravesar su amigo y el presidente el gran salón se oyeron murmullos por todas partes de aquel inmenso lugar, parece que los estudiantes de las demás academias también habían oído hablar del famoso Sakamoto-sama y bueno, obviamente ya conocían al Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Fujimori tras haber caído hipnotizados ante su terrible encanto

-¿Quién me explica qué diablos fue eso? – Preguntó con los ojos saliéndosele de las orbitas Mikoto que no podía lo que había presenciado segundos atrás –parecen novios! –

-Lo son – contestó sencillamente Yuujirou

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!? – exclamó boquiabierto el pelirosa

-Ese era el secreto que se tenía bien guardado Akira, eso era por lo que estaba tan olvidadizo – explicó Yuujirou a un extremadamente incrédulo Mikoto

-Un día lo acorralamos y tuvo que decir la verdad – agregó Tooru

-Gracias por decirme, Akira es mi amigo también, me interesa su vida – les recriminaba el pelirosa a sus amigos

-De nada – contestó orgulloso Yuu-chan –Ya es hora – anunció el pelinaranja

Mikoto inhalaba y exhalaba aterrorizado… aunque… la técnica no parecía estar dando muchos resultados, Yuujirou estaba totalmente en calma, el siempre tan calmado y concentrado en ser una reina, esa era una de las cosas que Tooru adoraba de su amado pelinaranja, por eso no pudo evitar mirarlo con una leve y tierna sonrisa en el rostro. Yuujirou se percató de esto y por un segundo rompió su propia regla de ignorarlo y lo miró fijamente, el peliazul le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa de aliento y apoyo, aunque no logró descifrar la expresión del rostro del pelinaranja, era entre sorpresa y alegría y también algo de resentimiento luego este desvió la mirada rápidamente.

Las tres radiantes y centelleantes Princesas hicieron su entrada al gran salón rodeados de ansiosos y eufóricos estudiantes hormonales que gritaban de felicidad por tal hermosa vista y les arrojaban rosas y flores de todo tipo…

Como les había dicho Akira, no hizo falta mirar mucho para encontrar la mesa especial ya que esta era demasiado grande para tres personas y totalmente de cristal, la mesa, las sillas, los cubiertos, además tenía un hermoso ramo de rosas de cristal rojo como centro de mesa y tenía un hermoso y largo mantel de seda brillante que llegaba hasta el piso además, como para no verla estaba situada en el medio del gran comedor, al lado de la del presidente Arisada kaichou, Akira y los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil de Fujimori.

Las Princesas se sentaron elegantemente, bueno, excepto Mikoto quien se derrumbó sobre la silla ya que el pobre no sabía manejar esos altos e incómodos tacones.

El peliazul pensó en que si de solo hacer el trayecto desde la puerta hasta la mesa se había cansado de saludar y sonreír, la noche que le esperaba!

La verdad es que no estaba muy de ánimo ni mucho menos tampoco ya que su supuesta "pelea" con el pelinaranja lo tenía bastante deprimido pero más lo deprimía el trato que Yuujirou le daba, esa indiferencia lo mataba, además sentía necesidad de él, quería abrazarlo a la mañana cuando se levantaran en la misma cama como lo había hecho los últimos días, acunarlo entre sus brazos y sentir su piel de seda, quería besarlo, necesitaba esos labios, quería tocarlo, hacer que se excitara, besarle el cuello, descender por su pálido abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro el cual masturbaría haciendo que creciera la excitación del pelinaranja que gemiría y entonces, lo besaría apasionadamente trenzando sus lenguas en una hermosa danza mientras lo pondría en posición y le haría el amor, le haría el amor hasta hacerlo gritar y gemir tan fuerte como al peliazul le gustaba oírlo, entonces le susurraría cosas hermosas al oído mordiéndolo suave y ocasionalmente entre susurro y susurro mientras le haría el amor y con su mano lo masturbaría hasta hacerlo correrse en su mano, luego los dos se desplomarían uno al lado del otro en la cama totalmente exhaustos y agitados hasta que se calmaran sus respiraciones y dormirían dulce y tiernamente abrazados hasta que la matutina luz los despertara.

A la mesa llegó la entrada mientras presenciaban un variado espectáculo montado sobre el escenario, los estudiantes parecían estar muy entretenidos mirando el show mientras señalaban a los actores, bailarines y a aquellas personas que muy sutilmente se movían haciendo una muy hermosa danza mientras se enredaban y se desenredaban de unas telas que bajaban desde lo alto del techo.

Mikoto, con el codo en la mesa y sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano, parecía aburrido de muerte mientras jugueteaba con su pelo artificial, él no se daba cuenta pero mientras lo hacía llamaba la atención de muchos estudiantes lo cuáles tan aburridos como él o charlando entre sí ya discutían los turnos para el baile.

Yuujirou miraba muy interesado el espectáculo… o, mejor dicho, **hacía** que miraba muy interesado el espectáculo, quizá no para los demás pero para Tooru que lo conocía tan bien, era obvio que el pelinaranja no estaba mirando en absoluto lo que sucedía sobre el escenario si no que estaba buscando un excusa para no hablarle a él y de paso, a nadie en absoluto.

El pelinaranja no estaba de humor, seguía bastante deprimido, aunque había recuperado el suficiente ánimo como para fastidiar a Mikoto, aunque sea por un rato…

Tooru no miraba la obra, miraba a su amado mejor amigo quien se había percatado de que lo estaba observando y se empeñaba mucho más en su actuación

Así llegó el plato principal, el postre y terminada la cena, la mesa dulce, el momento donde todo el mundo se paraba y empezaba a deambular por todo el salón hablando con mucha gente yendo de grupo en grupo.

Hasta que llegó el momento de anunciar a los vencedores de cada club, el presidente y los principales miembros del Consejo Estudiantil de la Academia Yamada subieron al escenario, el presidente se paró en el centro del escenario con el micrófono en posición, dijo unas palabra y empezó a anunciar a los ganadores de los clubes invitándolos a subir al escenario para saludarlos, felicitarlos y darles un presente, según parecía, el premio lo entregaban después a cada ganador personalmente y en privado.

-Los ganadores de la especialidad de teatro son… la Academia Sakurada! – anunció el presidente con una sonrisa

Al anuncio le siguieron vítores y aplausos de todas las academias. Obviamente el club de teatro de la academia Fujimori no iba a ganar porque no habían podido completar la competencia. El presidente seguía anunciando a los ganadores e inmediatamente después de cada anuncio el salón explotaba en aplausos, exclamaciones y vítores sin fin mientras los ganadores subían saludando a la multitud y recibían las felicitaciones y el obsequio de mano del mismísimo presidente y los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil de la academia anfitriona. Una vez anunciados los ganadores de cada club el tan esperado baile dio comienzo para desgracia de Mikoto que siempre era el primero en ser sacado a bailar

Empezó con una pieza de vals muy elegante y romanticona, Mikoto fue sacado a bailar con un chicho alto pelirrojo y de ojos de un bonito marrón dulce de leche, el muchacho pidió muy amablemente la mano del pelirosa que aceptó a regañadientes, a Yuujirou lo sacó a bailar un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes, apenas un poco más alto que la Princesa pelinaranja y aparentaba ser de tercer año y a Tooru, lo sacó a bailar alguien quien ya conocía, para su alivio, porque los tacos no lo iban a ayudar mucho esa noche, un joven alto, rubio de ojos azules…

Yuujirou no se desmayó por pura suerte, pero sí tropezó, aunque gracias a su atenta pareja no se cayó ni se lastimó, el pelinaranja no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Tooru lo estaba engañando delante de sus propios ojos!, esto no podía ser, no podía estar pasando, era un sueño, esto no era verdad, no podía serlo… ¿cómo podía ser que su amado peliazul tuviera las suficientes agallas como para hacerle esto?, desde luego que lo hacía porque creía que él no sabía que lo estaba engañando, entonces después si se lo reprochaba podría decir que es trabajo y que están obligados a hacerlo…

-Princesa, ¿está bien? – Preguntó muy atento el compañero de baile de Yuu-chan

-Emm, si, no te preocupes, fue solo un tropezón – dijo Yuujirou sin prestarle atención al pobre chico y todavía completamente concentrado en la escena de su amigo con el rubio

-¿Esos tacones son difíciles no? – Preguntó tratando de hacerle saber que entendía que se halla tropezado

-No es tan difícil cuando te acostumbras – contestó el pelinaranja siempre con una sonrisa pero todavía sin prestar atención, en verdad ese comentario era ofensivo para Yuujirou a quien le encantaban los zapatos y andaba como una reina sobre ellos, que alguien le diga que entendía que no los sabía manejar era muy ofensivo para él… pero su compañero de baile no tenía la culpa de lo que la Princesa del Oeste estaba presenciando en ese momento asique no se la agarro con este

Mientras veía a Tooru danzar hablando y riendo con ese rubio sentía que la sangre le hervía lentamente, y en un intento de controlar su ataque de celos se puso a hablar con su compañero de baile y entre tanto a mirar a Mikoto, quien incluso con tacones era mucho más bajito que todas sus cambiantes parejas de baile, el pelirosa era un desastre bailando y más con tacones con los cuales no sabía caminar dicho sea de paso, cada dos segundos el pelinaranja lo escuchaba disculparse con su pobre pareja de baile por masacrarle los pies, pero, en verdad a nadie le importaba si Mikoto sabía bailar o no, además todos ellos bailaban excelente lo cual compenzaba la falta de equilibrio y delicadeza del pelirosa, lo único que querían era tenerlo un rato de la mano, tocarle la cintura igual que a él y a Tooru, cuando Yuu-chan pensó en su amado y traicionero peliazul dio vuelta la cabeza para encontrar que todavía seguía bailando con el mismo rubio de hace un rato, si bien el pelinaranja todavía no había cambiado de pareja, no era lo mismo porque él lo había sacado a bailar después que Tooru por lo cual Yuu-chan y este muchacho llevaban menos tiempo bailando que Tooru y ese rubio…

Yuujirou no se podía calmar, pero, para su alivio cambió la canción y Tooru cambió de pareja al igual que él…

La noche pasó entre canción y canción, pareja y pareja y,… para Mikoto… pisotón y pisotón hasta que se hicieron las dos de la mañana y las Princesas dejaron de bailar totalmente exhaustas y sin aliento alguno, de hecho, sus últimas parejas de baile más que guiar las tuvieron que sostener para que no se caigan, cosa que hicieron con mucho gusto por supuesto porque ellos quería tener a las Princesas entre sus brazos, tocarlas, sentirlas, y el baile era la excusa perfecta para ello y más aun cuando las tres estaban así de agotadas, por eso algunos estudiantes hacían fila en el momento en que las veían cansadas ya que, obviamente, en la primer hora y hasta la segunda todavía estaban enteras, por lo cual se les hacía facil mantener la distancia entre sus cuerpos, pero ya la tercera, estaban para desmayarse y les era imposible no caerse sobre su compañero de baile, aunque a ellos no les molestaba en absoluto, en fin, unos completos abusadores.

-AHhhhh, no más, no puedo moverme… - decía Mikoto rendido mientras se desplomaba en la primera silla que encontró y se quitaba con furia esos molestos y masoquistas zapatos

-En verdad fue agotador! – agregó Tooru –Será mejor que vallamos a descansar –propuso

-¿Shihoudani, estás bien? –Preguntó un poco extrañado el pelirosa al percatarse de que su amigo no había dicho una palabra en toda la noche y ese momento no era la excepción…

-Estoy molido, me voy a la cama, hasta mañana Mikoto – dijo Yuujirou realmente demasiado hecho trizas como para decir una palabra más de lo vitalmente necesario para que su amigo pelirosa no llamara a la enfermería para que vinieran con una camilla a recogerlo.

Además de estar extremadamente abatido,… no tenía ningún ánimo de hablar con nadie, ya hacía dos días de esta situación y, no era que hubiese mejorado en absoluto…

Él sabía que no podía estar sin hablarle para siempre, más aun cuando era la persona que más amaba en el mundo, claro que amaba a su familia pero esto era diferente, … en fin, Tooru le había dicho que cuando quisiera hablar el iba a estar dispuesto a escucharlo… pero… tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar y el pelinaranja sabía que ese momento estaba acercándose….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: La explicación de Tooru y una dulce sorpresa… quizá no tan sorpresa

A la mañana siguiente las Princesas despertaron y se pusieron a preparar el equipaje para volver a su academia. Aunque antes de volver tenían un último trabajo como Princesas en aquel lugar que era nada más y nada menos que despedirse de los estudiantes de esa academia dejando que estos tomaran fotos de ellas con adorables vestidos de vivos colores.

Las tres salieron de sus habitaciones, Yuujirou con un vestido rojo claro muy bonito con encajes violetas brillantes, Mikoto maldiciendo las ampollas que le habían dejado esos malditos zapatos de la noche anterior vistiendo un hermoso vestido color plateado y blanco con brillantes encajes rojo claro y Tooru un vestido color violeta con brillantes encajes blancos y plateados, a decir verdad, Natashou sempai nunca había hecho algo parecido, combinar los vestidos y los encajes de todas las Princesas era algo que nunca habían visto en sus creaciones, pero se veía precioso y radiante gracias a la buena elección de colores que hizo.

-Buen día – saludó Yuujirou aun un poco dormido

-Buen día - dijeron al unísono los otro dos restregándose los ojos

Y sin decir más palabra los tres se encaminaron a la sesión de fotos que les esperaba en el gran salón

Aunque… de camino allí se cruzaron con una muchacho rubio que pidió permiso a las Princesas, agarró a Tooru de la mano y lo apartó un momento de sus amigos

-Chichos, adelántense ¿sí? –

-Hum –asintió Mikoto pero luego recordó la última vez que lo había visto con ese chico y agregó –pero no te escapes del trabajo como la última vez – dijo mientras, rodeado de un aura oscura, le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora nunca antes vista por los amigos del pelirosa

-¿Cuándo me escape del trabajo? – Preguntó indignado Tooru que no podía entender lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo, ¿qué última vez? Pero su rubio acompañante lo arrastraba muy rápido y no pudo escuchar la respuesta de la Princesa del Este

-Ese es el chico con el que estuvo saliendo, ¿o me equivoco? – Preguntó dudando un poco Mikoto

-Sí, es él – contestó sintiendo que le clavaban un puñal en el corazón el pelinaranja

-Entonces ¿por qué se hace el desentendido, al menos tendría que admitir que la última vez fue a divertirse con su nuevo novio por ahí – dijo el pelirosa indignado

-Mikoto, podías ya no hablar de eso… - Preguntó alicaído la Princesa del Oeste a su amigo de cabellos rosas y ojos a juego

-Lo,… lo… siento – dijo este tímidamente recordando la expresión de su amigo cuando vio al peliazul y a ese chico de la mano cenando y riendo juntos, también recordó la mirada mitad tristeza mitad traición y se preguntó por qué habría reaccionado de aquella manera tan extraña, al ver de vuelta esa mirada en su rostro empezó a dudar de por qué se ponía así su amigo, él creía que había sido porque eran mejores amigos y no le había dicho que iba a salir con un chico y que por eso Shihoudani estaba enojado con Kouno pero, esa idea solo explica la mitad de la mirada que es de enojo pero, … no explica la de traición, por qué habrá ese dejo de traición en la mirada de Shihoudani,…

Mientras Mikoto se machacaba el cerebro tratando de encontrar una solución posible se encontraron con Akira

-Buen día chicos! – les deseó el peliverde alegremente

-Buen día Akira – contestaron las dos Princesas

-Se te ve tan feliz,… como cuando Mikoto va a ver a la novia, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó inmediatamente Yuujirou al ver la cara de felicidad de su amigo pelos verdes

-Nada, es solo que hoy volvemos a casa, quiero decir a nuestra academia – dijo sonriente Akira.

Ahora que Yuujirou lo veía mejor, era muy guapo,… verdaderamente muy guapo,… aunque, seguía sin creer una palabra de lo que acababa de decir.

-Te ves muy feliz por volver a nuestra academia, ¿seguro que no pasa nada más? – preguntó Mikoto quien tampoco se creía el verso

-Sí, por supuesto, que podría pasar – dijo el peliverde mientras miraba la hora –chicos, se supone que están en la sesión de fotos – les recordó Akira a las Princesas que, con tantas distracciones ya se habían olvidado donde iban

-Ah, cierto, ya nos retrasamos demasiado, Mikoto, vamos –dijo el pelinaranja agarrando del vestido al pelirosa – te veremos luego AKira! – saludó el pelinaranja apuradísimo, por alguna razón le había ocurrido algo que no es habitual en él, se había olvidado completamente del trabajo… por alguna razón… alguna razón llamada Tooru… llamada su amado y traicionero peliazul…

Sin querer el pelinaranja derramó una lágrima que cayó sobre la mejilla de su amigo pelirosa, que rápidamente miró hacia arriba y vio el rostro de su amigo y un par de lagrimas rodando sobre sus mejillas…

El pelinaranja se estaba despidiendo de Akira, quien para alivio de Yuujirou, por la distancia no llegó a notar esto en su rostro…

Pero Mikoto si lo había notado y se encontraba observando el rostro de su amigo pelinaranja, el pelirosa se soltó del agarre de la Princesa del Oeste con facilidad ya que esta no lo estaba agarrando con la misma ferocidad de siempre, se paró y dejó de caminar de repente tomando a su amigo de las manos

-Shihoudani… -llamó el pelirosa preocupadísimo, ya había dejado de pensar que la razón de su enojo con Kouno fuera que no le había contado que iba a salir con un chico, Shihoudani no se enojaría por algo tan pequeño, por lo menos, no tanto… algo tenía que haber tras esas mirada, algo que no le estaba diciendo…

Y quería saber que era.

-Shihoudani… ¿qué te sucede? – dijo secando tiernamente una lagrima del rostro de su amigo que evitaba su mirada -estás así por Kouno…, pero… no sé por qué te enojaste tanto con él, tú no eres de enojarte por cualquier cosa asique quiero saber la verdad, ¿qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes dos que te afectó tanto lo que viste la otra vez? – preguntó tratando de entender la situación

-Tú tan agudo como siempre Mikoto, ¿en serio te diste cuenta por mis ojos? – dijo el pelinaranja pensando "lo sé porque vi de nuevo esa **mirada mitad tristeza mitad traición** que vi en tu rostro cuando los vimos en el restaurant hace dos días" que chico tan sutil, en verdad se dio cuenta…

-Los ojos no mienten – contestó el pelirosa limpiando otra lagrima que caía lenta y silenciosamente por la suave piel de su amigo

-Quizá te subestimé, creí que no te darías cuenta… aunque, es una larga historia, no tenemos tiempo y no quiero seguir llorando porque ya tengo demasiada suerte que el delineador es de buena marca asique, … vamos, y luego te cuento bien, de todas formas… ya me descubriste… - dijo el pelinaranja que no descuidaba sus responsabilidades por nada ya que no quería que Arisada intentara asesinarlo con la mirada… ¿cómo un tipo como él le podía gustar a Akira que era tan tierno y modosito?, todo un misterio…

-¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó el pelirosa inseguro queriéndose asegurar que su amigo iba a cumplir lo que estaba diciendo

-Te lo prometo – contestó el pelinaranja emprendiendo nuevamente la marcha hacia la sesión de fotos

Cuando las dos Princesas llegaron al gran salón Tooru ya estaba posando y por la cara que puso al verlos, era así desde hacía ya un rato

-Mikoto, qué suerte que eras tú el que me amenazaba con no escaparme del trabajo – dijo burlonamente Tooru lo que disparó una fugaz sonrisa en el rostro de Yuujirou que Tooru vio de reojo

-Ahora que llegaron todas las Princesas por favor vengan hacía aquí –indicó Arisada kaichou mostrándoles un lugar sobre el escenario como la vez que habían hecho una sesión de fotos en su academia

Las Princesas estuvieron unos 45 minutos posando para las cámaras de montones de estudiantes y cuando por fin terminaron había llegado la hora de despedirse y volver a su academia

-Gracias a todos por recibirnos con tanta gentileza y hospitalidad – dijeron al unísono las tres radiantes y hermosas Princesas del Fujimori

–Ahora es tiempo de irnos, pero volveremos a vernos muy pronto asique no se pongan tristes por favor –dijo Tooru encantadoramente

-Nos divertimos mucho en el concurso y les agradecemos mucho esta encantadora experiencia y los hermosos días que pasamos aquí con ustedes – dijo Yuujirou con su habitual perfección de reina mientras utilizaba su habilidad para sonreír haciendo que los estudiantes caigan de rodillas ante él

-Sean aplicados en sus estudios y clubes! y por favor cuídense mucho, los extrañaremos… - dijo con todo el cariño que pudo Mikoto

-Y sabemos que ustedes también! –dijeron las tres Princesas al unísono guiñando un ojo y de esta manera terminaron el pequeño discursito por partes que más o menos habían armado para la despedida

Las Princesas se fueron a sus habitaciones a terminar de empacar tirando besos por doquier y desmayando de dulzura a todo el que se les cruzaba por delante.

Tooru se sentó en la cama deprimido,… ya hacía tres días que Yuujirou no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera lo saludaba, el peliazul se preguntaba si estaba bien dejar las cosas tanto tiempo sin hablar, porque él quería darle tiempo al pelinaranja para que el mismo le dijera que era lo que sucedía pero… ya se estaba tardando y tenía miedo de que la herida se profundizara en ese tiempo…

La Princesa del Oeste terminaba de empacar sus cosas muy ordenadamente, salían de regreso a su academia en más o menos una hora y media y Arisada kaichou les había dado ese tiempo para relajarse y terminar de empacar como recompensa por su duro trabajo, aunque… Yuujirou estaba apurado…

El pelinaranja golpeó suavemente la puerta de la Princesa del Este, aunque, solo para avisar porque acto seguido giró el pomo y entró a la des ordenadísima habitación, al entrar se encontró con un descontrol de ropas, libros, maquillaje, útiles, objetos personales y recambios de uniforme regados por todos lados y con Mikoto tirado sobre la cama, extendido en su totalidad y con las sabanas despatarradas sobre su cuerpo y también sobre el piso.

Una típica habitación de chico…, ahora que lo miraba bien… su amigo era verdaderamente sexy… sobre todo en el medio de este descontrol tan masculino… al pelinaranja le dieron ganas de insinuársele, el pelirosa era tentador desperdigado así sobre la cama, daba ganas de tocarlo, esa piel suave como la seda, de pasar sus dedos por entre ese hermoso pelo, tenía unos hermosos y brillantes ojos rosados, pero sobre todo… esa timidez tan deliciosa que tenía eran lo que tentaba al pelinaranja aunque sabía de sobre que era heterosexual y eso sería engañar porque… de alguna forma todavía tenía una muy distante relación con Tooru, al menos hasta que este no le dijera la verdad sobre su engaño y rompieran, pero… él le había hecho lo mismo ¿no? … Comenzó a pasear sus dedos hacia abajo por los botones de la camisa de su pacíficamente dormido amigo hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón el cual en un momento de debilidad empezó a desabrochar mientras se inclinaba sobre el pelirosa y dirigía sus labios hacia su cuello pero, cuando se disponía a besarlo… se detuvo de repente recordando cuanto extrañaba y amaba a su hermoso niño peliazul y cuanto valoraba a la Princesa del Este como para no descargar su angustia con él de ese modo mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro

-Mikoto… -susurró suavemente separándose un poco del pelirosa quien despertó sobresaltado y al ver a Shihoudani se incorporó en la cama

-Shihoudani… - empezó a decir Mikoto a media voz, ya que había dormido todo el rato desde que volvieron de la sesión de fotos –quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles… - le indicó al pelinaranja estudiándolo con la mirada mientras secaba los brillantes rastros de una lagrima del rostro de su amigo y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, listo para escucharlo…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Tooru y tú?, ¿Por qué es que pones esa mirada cada vez que lo vez con el chico con el que cenó hace dos días?, ¿Por qué es que te enojaste tanto con él?, porque es obvio que no es porque no te avisó-

- Dime… ¿No tienes ninguna suposición? –

-Claro que la tengo –

El pelinaranja soltó una pequeña risa de que no indicaba sorpresa alguna

-Empecemos por tu hipótesis, yo te corrijo – le dijo Yuu-chan quien estaba completamente seguro de que la teoría de su amigo era bastante acertada tomando en cuenta la agudeza y perspicacia del pelirosa y que no había muchas conjeturas posibles para el suceso

-Ustedes dos estaban saliendo y el te engañó con ese chico, por eso cada vez que lo vez con él pones esa mirada mitad tristeza mitad traición solo que aun no le has dicho a Kouno que lo descubriste por eso es que te sigue tratando como si nada y no se le nota muy deprimido que digamos, por favor no te ofendas si me equivoco, dime si es descabellado… - dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible el pelirosa

-Eso es… exactamente lo que pasa, que sutileza, aunque debo admitir que ya no me sorprende en ti… - contestó el pelinaranja en verdad un poco abrumado por la claridad e intuición con la que su amigo había distinguido las cosas en lo que para él era un mar de confusión.

-Así que en verdad son pareja –

-¿Hace cuanto te diste cuenta? –

-Ya hace un tiempo –

-En verdad no puedo creerlo, no puede ser que Tooru haya podido hacerme una cosa así, nunca lo creí capaz - dijo Yuujirou derramando unas silenciosas lagrimas que rodaron por su angelical rostro en pena.

Su amigo limpió esas lagrimas y luego lo abrazó con ternura entremezclando sus dedos en el pelo de su amigo acariciándolo suavemente

-No sé si te sirva de algo lo que voy a decir pero… no me cierra el hecho de que Kouno haya bailado con aquel chico en el baile frente a ti, frente a mi, frente a Sakamoto y frente a todo el consejo estudiantil y menos encuadra el hecho de que se haya dejado llevar por aquel chico cuando estaba con nosotros, ¿recuerdas? Ese chico lo alejó de nosotros, se lo llevó a un lugar más privado… -

-Seguro para besuquearse –

-En nuestra presencia, se lo llevó mientras estábamos nosotros con él, un amante suele ser algo más privado, no creo que Kouno se arriesgara a hacerlo aparecer en frente tuyo… -

-Eso es porque está muy confiado de que yo no sé absolutamente nada sobre él y su chico rubio, que además es integrante del consejo estudiantil de esta academia, cosa que me duele aun más porque ni siquiera lo conoce, es decir, no es alguien que conoce bien, desde antes, es uno que se encontró recién, eso realmente me lastima, nunca imaginé que pudiera ser tan cruel, sobre todo con las cosas que decía que yo significaba para él, por su carácter, nunca hubiera creído esto si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos –

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?, el te aclarará toda duda que tengas acerca del tema porque, con tanta evidencia… tendrá que confirmártelo o bien explicarte todo –

-Esto no tiene explicación, ya lo vi, ¿qué es lo que podría haber malinterpretado? – preguntó Yuu-chan escéptico

-Varias cosas –

-¿Cómo?… -

-Claro, te explico, ese día que se escapó del trabajo, es raro que Arisada no le haya llamado la atención ¿verdad? A él no se le escapa nada, además fue Akira quien lo separó de nosotros en primer lugar, no se fue por su cuenta, pienso que lo del chico rubio pudo haber sido una especie de trabajo ya que es un miembro importante del consejo estudiantil de este academia y además, Kouno estaba vestido de Princesa, no te parece un poco raro eso? –

-Pues… no lo había pensado así pero… es que estoy tan seguro de que es su amante, si no, ¿por qué lo habría separado de nosotros hoy? O ¿por qué bailaban tan acaramelados anoche? Es obvio que es su amante, además cuando cenaron juntos el rubio le sostenía la mano, las pruebas son contundentes, no hay duda –

-Yo tengo varias dudas, no entiendo por qué se mostrarían delante tuyo, delante nuestro, no entiendo por qué bailarían juntos anoche… -

-Confianza. Esta confiado de que no lo descubrí –

-Pero, ¿no te parece mucho riesgo?, además las cosas concuerdan como para que sea un trabajo, el vestido de princesa, que el chico es un miembro del consejo estudiantil de aquí, que Arisada no le haya regañado por haberse saltado todo el día de trabajo… -

-Si era un trabajo entonces ¿por qué no me avisó antes de ir? –

-Quizá no tuvo tiempo… - dijo el pelirosa –tendrías que hablar con él, a mi me caben varias dudas al respecto, además… no creo que con la personalidad de Kouno… sea capaz de hacer algo así Shihoudani,… se nota que él te quiere… - dijo finalmente Mikoto

-Sabes, serás un mocoso quejica pero, … tienes una gran sutileza para las hipótesis… -

-Shihoudani!, encima que intento ayudarte… - se quejó el pelirosa

-Es broma- dijo el pelinaranja mientras reía a carcajadas, Mikoto se alegró de ver a su amigo reír aunque sea a costa suya.

-Arriba todos chicos, saluden que nos vamos! – exclamaba Akira empujando a los últimos alumnos dentro del micro para poder partir, cuando revisó que no quedara nadie afuera pidió la lista y fue pidiendo que los integrantes de cada curso que iba nombrando levantaran la mano por favor, luego de chequear los equipos que habían traído para las muestras y comprobar que estaba todo partieron de vuelta a Fujimori, en el viaje la gran mayoría estaba muy animados ya que los clubs de fotografía, yudo, kyudo, kendo, natación, beisbol y 4 clubs temáticos habían ganado dentro de los primeros puestos del podio y los estudiantes comentaban contentos su duro trabajo y sus triunfos en el concurso.

A medida que se acercaban a Fujimori todo el mundo se iba sintiendo más como en casa, porque ya habían entrado en zona conocida, luego de aproximadamente 45 minutos de viaje llegaron a su academia, las Princesas bajaron del micro y por supuesto, con otros diez guardias de cada lado ya que los estudiantes que habían quedado en el colegio estaban desesperados por haber estado casi cinco días sin ver a sus hermosas y amadas Princesas.

Las tres saludaron y mandaron besitos voladores hacia donde se encontraban los desesperados alumnos que poco a poco caían desmayados por los efectos de la dulzura de las Princesas mientras se dirigían hacia las P-rooms

En ese momento Tooru supo que en tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar y que, más bien iba a ser temprano ya que tenía intenciones de arreglar las cosas ahora mismo.

Tooru abrió la puerta del dormitorio para que pase Yuujirou, luego entró y la cerró a sus espaldas. La Princesa del Oeste no había apoyado la valija cuando Tooru soltó de golpe

-¿Qué te sucede Yuujirou?, ¿Por qué me evitas, por qué no me diriges la palabra, acaso hice algo que te molestara?, sabes que puedes decírmelo, recrimíname lo que quieras pero por favor ya no me ignores,… no soporto no tenerte a mi lado y sobre todo porque no entiendo que pasó, es que… ¿ya no me quieres? – El pelinaranja no podía creer como tenía la osadía de preguntar lo que, en efecto, estaba preguntando pero… es cierto que su rostro demostraba una terrible depresión y sus ojos dejaban ver mucha tristeza, angustia y soledad, y… "**los ojos no mienten**" ¿no?, por un momento consideró la inocencia del peliazul, quizá Mikoto tenía razón y todo tenía una buena explicación, quizá en verdad era trabajo y no lo estaba engañando, no, no… el mismo se estaba engañando, no quería ver la traición del peliazul, simplemente no quería ver como la persona que más amaba en el mundo defraudaba su confianza, no quería escuchar la dolorosa verdad de la boca de su amado, porque él sabía que eso terminaría de destrozar su corazón, por eso era que no quería hablar con él.

-Idiota! – dijo Yuujirou mientras le daba una buena cachetada en la mejilla derecha del peliazul, este quedó con la cara inclinada por la cachetada y luego se llevó lentamente la mano hacia la zona sonrojada

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme una cosa así mientras andas con ese chico rubio por ahí, delante mío como si nada, acaso piensas que no me he dado cuenta?, pues estas equivocado, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir con tu amado rubio? ¿¡eh?! No quiero ni saber las cosas que hicieron ese día que fueron a cenar!, ¿¡cómo pudiste?!, yo confiaba en ti, Tooru, te amé con toda mi alma pero a ti no te importó, no te importó nada, por eso te fuiste con el primero que encontraste! – gritaba llorando desconsoladamente el pelinaranja, lo único que hizo Tooru fue intentar abrazarlo pero la Princesa del Oeste se apartó

-Así que es eso… - dijo Tooru más tranquilo al entender lo que le sucedía a su amado pelinaranja

-Y que otra cosa iba a ser! –

-Yuujirou, no te estoy engañando –

Los ojos de Yuujirou se abrieron lentamente, sinceramente no podía creer que todavía tratara de ocultarlo, que poca decencia!, aunque por otro lado esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar, solo que… quería que fuesen verdad…

-¿Por qué tratas de ocultarlo, es que no entendiste que ya los vi?, ¿me quieres tan poco como para seguir lastimándome? – emitió débilmente Yuu-chan

-Creo haberte dicho bien claro que tú eres la luz de mis ojos, quien ilumina mi alma, nunca me atrevería a hacerte daño, eso no ha cambiado y nunca lo hará, ahora yo te pregunto a ti, ¿tan poco confías en mí? – preguntó destruido el peliazul

-Los vi, no vas a engañarme de nuevo, no soy idiota – contestó el pelinaranja deseando en su interior haberse equivocado, que Mikoto tuviera razón y que todo fuera un malentendido para poder volver a ser feliz con su amado peliazul, para que este volviera a rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos, como antes…

-¿tan poco confías en mí?, ¿qué fue lo que viste que te hizo pensar así? –

-Fue el día que no trabajaste, ese día que te escabulliste del trabajo, Mikoto y yo estábamos desesperados buscándote cuando Mikoto volvi+o enojado y le pregunté si te había encontrado y me respondió que no me preocupara, que estabas cenando con un apuesto muchacho rubio en el restaurant, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo asique le pedí que me llevara a donde los vio, ya había sonado el toque de queda cuando los vimos, en una mesa para dos tomados tiernamente de la mano riendo y divirtiéndose mientras nosotros nos matábamos buscándote, ¿no se te ocurrió que estábamos preocupados por ti?, además los vimos bailando muy acaramelada mente anoche en el baile, y hoy te apartó de nosotros seguro para besuquearte un poco ¿no es así? –

-No, estas totalmente equivocado, Mikoto lo malinterpretó y tu también, y eso pasó porque no confías en mi y eso me duele Yuujirou –

-DOLER?, A TI TE DUELE ALGO?! DEJAME DECIRTE QUE PARTISTE MI CORAZÓN! TE HACES UNA IDEA DE CUANTO ME DOLIÓ ESO!? – Gritaba descontrolado Yuujirou mientras lloraba a cataratas, Tooru lo abrazó, el pelinaranja trató de zafarse pero como siempre, los brazos del peliazul eran más fuertes que él y que sus ganas de que no lo toque

-Déjame que te explique y verás que no te miento – dijo suavemente Tooru mientras secaba algunas lagrimas del rostro de su amado

-En primer lugar, no me escabullí del trabajo, de hecho trabajé el doble que ustedes, ¿por casualidad no le preguntaron a Akira donde estaba no?, él sabía, él fue quien me encomendó la tarea de ir a una cita arreglada por Arisada kaichou con un miembro del consejo estudiantil de esta academia para obtener información de la velada de anoche, nuestra academia, siendo una de las academias más prestigiosas y con el sistema de Princesas tenía que estar perfectamente informada de todo lo que iba a suceder anoche, para que nada nos tomara por sorpresa, ya que "nosotras" debíamos de estar impecables en todo momento, al principio pregunté por qué no te encomendaban a ti esta tarea, tú eres quien logra que las personas hagan lo que tú quieras, esa es tú habilidad, no la mía, pero entonces Akira me explicó que este chico tiene una especial debilidad por mí así que yo tendría que encargarme de esta tarea, por desgracia Akira me avisó veinte minutos antes de la hora arreglada para nuestra "cita" por lo cual, no tuve tiempo de avisarles, tuve que salir corriendo a buscar el vestido, apenas tuve tiempo de maquillarme y aun así llegué un poco tarde y luego no me dejabas hablar, ¿cómo iba a explicarte? ¿ahora me crees? –

-No hasta que no me aclares bien todo –

-Pregunta, tengo todas las respuestas –

-¿Por qué tenías su saco sobre los hombros? –

-Porque un rato antes de ir a cenar habíamos estado en el jardín y como había anochecido hacía frío y mi vestido no tenía mangas, simple caballerosidad –

-¿Por qué parecía que se estaban divirtiendo tanto? –

-Porque en verdad nos estábamos divirtiendo, es un chico muy gracioso, pasé un buen rato a pesar de que era trabajo y de estar vestido de Princesa –

-Así que te divertiste mucho ¿eh? –

-Te lo dije, solamente fue trabajo, desde que Akira me llamó hasta la noche estuve con aquel muchacho, luego la información que pude conseguir se la comuniqué a Arisada kaichou, ya que fue su idea… -

-¿Por qué te estaba tomando la mano? –

-Ya te lo había mencionado, este chico tiene una especie de debilidad por mí, fue por eso que me encargaron la tarea a mí en vez de a ti a pesar de ser esa tu especialidad, fue por eso que me tomó de la mano y yo no estaba en posición de ser descortés, necesitaba que me dijera algunas cosas más –

-Entonces ¿por qué bailaban tan acaramelados anoche? –

-No bailábamos acaramelados, simplemente charlábamos, nos reíamos un poco de algunas cosas, nada más que una charla –

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo hoy cuando te apartó de nosotros antes de la sesión de fotos? –

-Solo quería despedirse en persona ya que por razones del consejo estudiantil tenía que salir y no iba a poder estar presente en nuestra despedida oficial y no quería irse sin despedirse y agradecerme la hermosa noche del otro día –

-Y por qué…, por qué… - al pelinaranja no se le ocurría nada más que preguntar, todo lo que Tooru decía tenía coherencia y era exactamente lo que había sospechado Mikoto, por eso le había recomendado hablarlo con Tooru cuanto antes…

-Ya que no confías en mi, por favor pregúntale a Akira y a Arisada kaichou –

Hubo un momento de silencio que a Tooru le pareció eterno, quería abrazar, besar y acariciar con tanta ternura a su amado pelinaranja, ya no podía esperar más…

-Me siento un idiota… - Yuujirou se dejó caer en los brazos del peliazul quien lo acogió con ternura

-Está bien, te entiendo, pero… tendrías que haber hablado conmigo antes, además, ¿en verdad creíste que era capaz de lastimar a quien más amo en la vida?, ¿Quién ilumina mi alma?, me duele mucho que no hayas tenido la suficiente confianza como para contármelo, pero más me duele que no hayas confiado en mí, te dije que yo sólo tengo ojos y corazón para ti, soy tu esclavo, no entiendo cómo me creíste capaz de algo así… eso, no sabes cuánto… me lastima… Yuujirou – dijo el peliazul derramando dos cristalinas y saladas lagrimas de recorrieron silenciosamente su hermoso y dulce rostro

-Yo confiaba ciegamente en ti Tooru, por eso fue que cuando Mikoto me dijo donde te había encontrado, simplemente no pude creerlo, me quedé en total shock, tanto que Mikoto tuvo que arrastrarme hasta mi habitación y sacudirme para que reaccionara, él fue quien hace un rato, cuando seguíamos en las habitaciones de la Academia Yamada, me dijo que lo hablara contigo cuanto antes, y sospechó exactamente lo mismo que me acabas de decir, solo que con menos detalles por supuesto…, Tooru, no es que no confíe en ti, si no que lo que vi fue demasiado para mí, no pude soportar la idea de que la persona que más amo en el mundo estuviera engañándome, me sentí solo, vacío de solo pensar en no tenerte a mi lado, no pude soportar ese pensamiento ni el hecho de que eso fuera verdad por lo que no quería hablar contigo, porque no quería que me lo reconocieras porque entonces… estaría solo de nuevo… - dijo el pelinaranja entre lagrimas aferrándose con fuerza a su amado peliazul quien lo firmemente lo sostenía mientras acariciaba su cabeza

-Lo siento! … lo siento mucho Tooru, espero que puedas perdonarme…, de ahora en más confiaré ciegamente en ti, sin importar lo que vea, siempre hablaré contigo al respecto, lo lamento mucho, soy un idiota,… pero te amo - dijo Yuujirou mientras lloraba

-Shhhhh… tranquilo… no sabes cuan feliz me hace escucharte decir esas palabras, Yuujirou,… yo también te amo… y eso nunca cambiará

-Mikoto! Voy a entrar si no sales! Uno… dos… tres!- el pelinaranja irrumpió en la habitación de la Princesa del Este sorpresivamente para encontrarlo totalmente desmayado y despatarrado totalmente estirado sobre la cama como pareciera que siempre solía dormir.

La Princesa del Oeste saltó sobre el pelirosa para despertarlo, el chico despertó de inmediato agitado por el susto y empezó a gritarle al pelinaranja

-SHIHOUDANI! ACASO ME QUIERES MATAR!?, DE VERDAD ME ODIAS NO ES ASI!?- gritaba fuera de control el joven de cabello rosado y ojos a juego

-ERES UN MOCOSO QUEJICA, YA TENDRÍAS QUE ESTAR VESTIDO Y PREPARADO Y TE ENCUENTRO DURMIENDO LA GRAN SIESTA!? PUES CLARO QUE TE ODIO, ¿QUIÉN NO LO HARÍA? – respondía a los gritos Yuujirou hasta que Tooru entró por la puerta

-Chicos!, cálmense por favor, Akira y Arisada kaichou deben de estarnos esperando –

-AHhhh, no te preocupes por los noviecitos que la deben de estar pasando de maravilla juntos

-Yuujirou!, Mikoto!, arriba!, es hora de irnos! – exclamaba el peliazul mientras arrastraba a su dulce pelinaranja para que dejara de pegarle a Mikoto quien salió disparado a vestirse. Yuujirou estaba contento de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad y que el peliazul estuviera separando sus peleas con el pelirosa, como siempre…

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !? – la cara de Mikoto no tenía precio, el pelinaranja muy curioso por la escena pero lejos del asombro se doblaba de la risa ante la expresión en el rostro de su amigo pelirosa

-Sakamoto-sama, aquí nadie nos ve, por favor, solo uno – decía Arisada kaichou de rodillas delante de Akira con una carita de perrito mojado que las Princesas nunca habían visto en la vida

-Kaichou! –Decía el peliverde agitando las manos –aquí pasan estudiantes, sería un escándalo – insistía totalmente sonrojado el joven de ojos y pelo verdes

-Ya, por favor deja de huir, Sakamoto-sama, me matas de abstinencia – decía Arisada kaichou disfrutando sobremanera el poner de los nervios a su amado niño mientras lo observaba ir de un lado para otro totalmente inquieto.

En ese momento Arisada kaichou se levantó de repente y sujetó las muñecas de Akira contra la pared en forma de esposas y mientras apretujaba románticamente su cuerpo contra el del menor acercó sus labios a los de su niño para plasmar un tierno pero apasionado beso, el peliverde sonrojado a más no poder no se opuso en absoluto y devolvió el beso con el mismo cariño que el mayor.

Yuujirou salió de su escondite para aplaudir suavemente y con cara de ternura a la hermosa pareja que hacían su amigo con Arisada kaichou, quien no parecía para nada sorprendido de la presencia de las Princesas allí, por otro lado Akira y Mikoto casi se desmayan mientras Tooru miraba con la misma ternura que Yuujirou la romántica escena

Las pequeñas y delicadas manos del menor habían quedado pendiendo de sus muñecas que eran aprisionadas por las manos del mayor, igual de delicadas pero más grandes, al darse cuenta de esto Arisada kaichou liberó lentamente a su pequeño niño de sus esposas para luego pasar un brazo por detrás de la cintura de Akira y otro por detrás de las rodillas de este y lo alzó como a una doncella, un poco para evitar que se desmayara y otro poco porque Arisada kaichou ya sabía que las Princesas lo habían hecho confesar entonces no tenía que contenerse delante de ellas. El peliverde no podía decir una palabra porque la vergüenza le obstruía la garganta pero pataleaba y trataba de zafarse del agarre del rubio presidente quien por ninguna razón iba a dejarlo en paz porque quería abrazarlo, mimarlo, tenerlo contra él.

Tooru tuvo que sostener a Mikoto para que no se desmayara y cuando este se compuso fue a buscar a su enamorado pelinaranja y pasó un brazo por detrás de su cintura mientras este se le colgaba del cuello

-Tooru, ¿por qué tu no me llevas así' - Preguntó Yuujirou

-Porque eres muy alto y no estás muy ligero que digamos – bromeó el peliazul riendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar el reproche de su amado

-Tooru! – Decía entre carcajadas el pelinaranja –¿No te parece que Mikoto es el único solo?

-Mikoto!, ya apúrate en conseguir pareja! – dijeron al unísono Tooru y Yuu-chan doblándose de la risa al ver la resistencia de su amigo pelirosa

-YO TENGO PAREJA, Y UNA MUY LINDA POR CIERTO! –

El peliazul y el pelinaranja se desvencijaban de la risa

-Vamos!, a los chicos les va a encantar tu pelo! – dijo Yuu-chan

-Y tus hermosos ojos! – siguió el juego Tooru

La pareja de pelo azul y naranja ya no sabían cómo abusar de su amigo y no podían parar de llorar de la risa cuando Arisada les habló

-Ya basta, dejen de abusar del pobre Yutaka-kun y vamos a hablar a la sala- dijo el presidente aunque sin la mirada asesina ya que también él se estaba divirtiendo, es que en verdad no tenían desperdicio las bromas que le jugaban al pobre muchacho de cabello, ojos y ahora mejillas rosadas y menos que menos su reacción

En cuanto Akira recuperó la facultad del habla le recriminó inútilmente a Arisada que lo bajara ya que este no tenía ninguna intención de cumplir sus deseos, quería tenerlo a su merced y solo para él por un buen rato…

-Arisada kaichou! Bájeme! – el muchacho de ojos y cabello verde empezó a patalear nuevamente únicamente logrando, para su vergüenza y extremado sonrojo, que el mayor lo besara nuevamente para acallar sus plegarias

-Shhhhhhhhhh, tranquilo– lo calmaba el mayor -Sakamoto-sama,… puedo decir que se dobló el tobillo– le dijo Arisada guiñándole un ojo a su hermoso, tímido, amado y pequeño niño peliverde…


End file.
